


luzkain微恐小长篇合集（完结）-BY包子昕

by baozixin



Category: luzkain, nico唱见
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin
Summary: 搬旧文，日本nico唱见同人文，luzkain限定~微恐小长篇合集——《惊魂一夜》、《校园怪谈》。





	1. 《惊魂一夜》

1.最重要的事要放在最前面：脑洞来源于【非日常談話?怪奇七編】，但是故事与现实中的各位成员完全没有关系！！所以请不要太认真呐（o′?ェ?｀o）  
2.架空，OOC~~请不要在意故事发生的时间、地点、人物、起因、经过、结果……≥﹏≤【和第一条有一点重复了~？没关系，重要的事要多说几遍嘛~】  
3.我只是想写一个吓人的故事，虽然可能并不能写出那种吓人的效果……“逻辑”什么的已死，有事烧纸也找不到他了。。嗯，对一个患有老年痴呆的可怜作者不能要求太高呀╮(╯▽╰)╭  
4.嗯。。其他的想到再补充吧~~（′?ω?｀o）

\---------------------------------

夜的气息，蔓延在这片全然寂静的荒地。突兀孤立在这一方的建筑在月光之下散发出荧荧光芒。  
建筑内的某间房内，墙上的挂钟指向11点40。水龙头里不断流动着的阵阵殷红液体在微弱的光芒下显得神秘而诡异，“咔嚓、咔嚓”的开门、关门声不断响起，似乎在预演着什么场景。似乎终于得到了满意的效果，黑色影子无声地笑了，阴冷的气氛环绕在整个空间。  
“当当……”  
古老的时钟发出沉闷的响声预示12点的到来，似乎敲开了什么禁锢，黑影在房间的某个角落消失不见。  
依然是静静伫立的别墅，隐藏着众多的秘密，准备迎接它新一批的客人……

同样的夜晚，在远方的一栋房屋中则是全然不同的氛围。  
“嗨、嗨，是呀，明天就要和kainくん一起去拍摄了呢~是啊，要住一晚的。”  
伴随着轻快的BGM，即使时针已经快走向了12，充满元气的声音显然一点也没有疲倦的意思，仍然孜孜地说着：“才怪！才不是两个人共度一夜，有很多人的好吧！uratan、S!N他们也去的啊！”  
“是的哦！有6个人呢！”一起在生放的kain帮忙解释，“要6个人在一栋建筑里面录音。嗯？为什么要特地去那里呆一夜一起录音？可能制作方有他们自己的考虑吧，说什么可以带动氛围什么的，还特意选在深夜一起来录。嗯，我很期待哦！”  
“kainくん是第一次去远游吗？”luz带着kain转开话题，两人继续就“远游”这个主题侃起来。  
不知不觉间，秒针一步步靠近12，预示着新的一天马上就要开始，而两人似乎未有所觉般还在滔滔不绝地说着。  
“好渴……”说着说着，kain突然觉得有点口干，于是凭感觉伸手拿起放在旁边的陶瓷杯打算喝一口，可是由于心思仍然在弹幕上，一个没留意不知道撞到了什么手上一下子失力杯子瞬间朝地上摔去……  
“啊！糟糕！”  
这才反应过来的kain急忙手忙脚乱地蹲下身打算收拾。只听到kain一声叫声随后便没了动静的luz不明所以地在屏幕那头关切道：  
“……kainくん？kainくん？发生什么事了？”  
“没什么……啊，好痛！”不小心被碎片划破了右手手指，鲜血顿时涌了出来。kain吃痛地捂住伤口，却不想可能划得比较深，血一时止不住顺着掌纹在整个手掌蔓延。恰巧这个时候手机响了起来，kain看了看自己满是血的手无奈地抽抽嘴角最终还是拿起手机接听：  
“もしもし？”  
“……”  
电话那端什么声音也没有，kain疑惑地又问了句“喂喂？”却还是没有答复，正当他想挂掉那头忽然热闹了起来，似乎很多人在说话，氛围也很热络，可当kain想听清楚对方在说什么时却又奇异地发现自己根本无法听清，只能感觉有飘飘渺渺的声音在耳际划过却抓不住。这样诡异的感觉透过电波传来让kain一下子后背湿了一片僵立在那里。直到一个熟悉的声音出现：  
“kainくん你又打碎杯子了？”  
是luz。kain这才反应过来自己还在和luz一起生放，等他清醒过来，电话那头已经挂断了。  
“刚才是……信号不好？”  
小声自言自语着，kain又看了看来电号码发现是个不熟悉的号码。这时又听到luz在叫他只能放弃了追究坐回椅子。  
“怎么样啊？”那头的luz显然非常担心，kain安慰道：  
“没事没事，不碍事的。”  
“小心点啊你。”luz叮嘱道，kain听了摇摇头随后又想起luz看不到他的样子：  
“不要紧的，luzくん不用担心~”边说边看了一眼自己沾上血的手机，似乎连挂着的吊坠也不小心染了一丝血迹，kain不安地皱起眉。  
之后不知道浑浑噩噩说了些什么，好不容易熬到生放结束，关了界面的luz单独联系了显然不在状态的kain：  
“kainくん你没事吧？怎么感觉心不在焉的？”  
“没事，可能有点累了而已。”虽然习惯了有什么心事都和luz说，可是刚才的事实在太过离奇，kain最终还是选择了用太累来搪塞。  
“嗯，那就早点休息吧。明天可要忙到大半夜了。”luz放轻了声音安抚。不得不说这样的安抚对kain非常有用，让他一下放松下来。  
“嗯，那luzくん明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
温和地互道了声晚安，kain关了电脑爬上床。睡前自然地拿起手机刷了圈推特本来在等着回复却不知不觉地睡去了。随着睡意加深，手上的手机也滑落在脸畔……

“嘀嘀嘀……”  
清晨，伴随着略显嘈杂的闹钟铃声，kain在梦中纠结地皱着眉似乎不愿醒来，最终还是抵不过那阵阵规律的叫声睁开了眼。视线呆呆聚集在头顶，kain回想起昨天一晚似乎都在做噩梦。具体梦到什么已经记不清了，只记得梦里那种深入骨髓的绝望和恐惧似乎还残留在身上，那丝丝寒意让他一时有些分不清现实和梦境。  
“怎么回事？是知道晚上要在外面过夜所以不安么？还真是糟糕透顶的预兆啊。”  
这么自我调侃着拍了拍脸颊想让自己振作起来，转头看到昨天被他扔在旁边的手机，抬手按亮后第一条跳出的就是luz昨晚发给他的消息“好好睡，别多想。”。简单的6个字却让kain在读到的瞬间痴痴笑了起来：“其实可以和luzくん一起过夜也说不上是坏事呢~”  
这么想着，kain抱着手机在床上滚了一圈后打起精神起床……

“kainくん！这里！”  
对着还在人群里东张西望找人的kain招招手，luz见kain小跑到自己面前后出声抱怨：“好慢哦！”  
“对不起，原谅我吧！这里真的好难找，所以迟了些……”知道自己比约定时间迟到，kain同学态度良好地自觉道歉。在听到luz说“好吧原谅你这次吧”后好奇地看了看他身后问：“大家呢？”  
“他们先走了。反正一辆商务车也不可能坐下所有人，所以大家说不等你先去了。”  
luz用“只有我被留下来等你你说要怎么补偿我吧”的表情看着kain，让他再次愧疚地道起歉。直到欺负够了，luz才拍拍kain一副大人有大量的样子打开后座车门：  
“算了先上车吧！我们也快出发了！”  
“是的呢，我们也差他们好久了。话说luzくん对kainくん真的很好呢，刚才自愿留下来而且一直耐心地等在这里就怕kainくん会找不到呢。”一早已经坐在副驾驶座等着的音响师见人到齐了笑眯眯地说了句，让kain顿时红了脸。  
“麻烦您久等了，我们走吧。”luz礼貌地说着坐到了车后座，kain紧跟着一缩身坐到他旁边。偷偷斜眼打量着似乎满脸不自在借着看窗外掩饰的luz，少年犹豫了好久后小小声地说：“luzくん……谢谢呀……”  
“好了，也没有等很久了。”看得出kain脸色并不好想到昨晚最后他没精神的样子，luz并没有过多计较：“不过uratan刚才走之前可是非常非常的生气~与其和我道歉，你还是想想一会见面了要怎么和他解释吧。”  
luz“好心”的提醒恰似一道晴空霹雳不偏不倚砸在kain头顶，让他一下子有些焉，伴随着kainくん讷讷地重复着的“我不是故意的嘛……”，车子朝目的地驶进……

“吱——！”  
随着一声刹车，几人到了目的地。乘了三小时车的kain已经有些晕了，第一时间打开门跳了下去，结果一个趔趄差点摔倒，幸好跟在他后面的luz及时伸手扶了他一把。  
“喂，怎么样啊？”  
“没事没事~没想到要开那么久的车呀！”站直了身，kain看向面前的建筑。说不上是怪异还是什么，第一眼看到眼前的独栋建筑就有些压抑的感觉。明明空旷的四周什么都没有，却莫名让人不安。  
不过，kain还来不及表达自己的想法，就听到一声大叫：  
“啊啊！k、a、i、n~~！！你这家伙！”  
熟悉的叫嚷，是uratan。kain顺着声音来源看去，只见uratan正手叉腰站在门口。凶狠的样子让kain不自觉地缩了缩肩膀后退了小半步，直到不小心撞进身后的luz怀里才停住。  
“好了，进去吧~”稳住kain的身形，丝毫没有体会到kain此刻心理负担的luz一脸无谓地拍拍他肩膀和他一起进屋。  
一进门还来不及进房间，kain就被uratan逮在玄关狠狠教育了一通。看着kain像被老师教训的小学生一样缩在角落不停道歉的可怜样子，luz忍不住插嘴帮忙：  
“好啦，uratan，看他那么可怜你就原谅他吧。”  
“是呀，uratan，你就不要这么说‘我的’kain了~”  
慵懒黏糊的声音，带着特殊的磁性。kain惊喜地抬头叫道：“S!Nくん！”  
果然，S!N正斜倚在通往房间的玄关口处带着浅浅的笑意看着他们。看到两人都在替kain说话而且kain也态度良好地不停道歉，uratan这才放松了口气：“好吧，下不为例啊！”  
“嗯！一定！”  
看uratan总算松口放行，kain高兴地又做了一番保证后和大家一起进屋。  
只有一层的建筑在穿过玄关后便是一个大的会客厅，再往深处走在左右两边分别是起居室和厨房。现在的起居室除了在正中放了一张长方形桌子还堆叠了各种器材，显然这次的录音将会在那里进行。再往里则是供人休憩的卧室等。  
“啊，kainくん来了？”  
听到动静，本来正在房间里收拾东西的夏代打开门出来对刚进屋的kain和luz笑着打了声招呼。  
“夏代くん好久不见~”回了句后，kain张望了下问，“哎，料桑呢？”  
“料桑和监督桑一起出去了说是拿一些东西，应该马上回来的。”  
正说着，就听到门口传来熟悉的谈话声，显然调味料和监督已经回来了。看到luz和kain都到了，调味料显然很高兴，顾不得手上还拎着东西便向两人打招呼：“哟，你们来啦？”  
“看来人都到齐了，那我们来开个小会说明一下吧！”  
监督点点头将手上的东西放到橱柜上后拍手示意所有人在起居室聚一下，“大家好，如各位所见，我是这次活动的监督，负责本次活动，还请各位多关照了。这位是负责录音、调音的音响师老师。”指了指身旁的人介绍完，监督继续说，“这次召集6位到这里来，是准备录制一张剧本CD，台本各位之前也拿到了，我们定在晚上十点正式在这间起居室开始录音，请各位务必准时出席。录音可能持续3、4个小时，结束后大家可以回为各位准备的房间里休息一下，明天中午12点，车子会过来接我们回去。”  
监督大致说了一下流程，又开始介绍这里的条件，“晚饭的食材刚才我和料くん都拿来了，大家可以一起吃个饭然后休息一下再开工。说起来，因为房间不够，还委屈各位两人一间了。好像……是给luzくん和kainくん留了一间吧？”  
“嗯，他们在最尽头的一间，隔壁是我和S!Nくん。”夏代代为说明，“我们另一边是uratan和料桑。”  
“嗯，然后我和音响师老师是一人一间的。我的房间在走廊另一边的尽头，音响师老师在我旁边，也是uratanくん和料くん的隔壁。房间就是这么安排的，里面的用品大家可以随意使用。”监督补充道，众人也算是对这里有了一番初步的了解。  
“那么接下来的时间各位可以自由活动，你们随意安排。”监督说完便走了出去。见他走了，音响师和众人打了个招呼也出去忙碌了。  
“kainくん听到了吧？晚上10点哦，可别又迟到了哦！”uratan不忘调侃一下kain，惹得kain炸毛回道：  
“不会的啦！大家不是都在一个屋子，我还能失踪了不成？！”  
“说起来，我们现在算是完全被封闭了吧？就算失踪也不是什么奇怪的事吧。”S!N冷不丁故意用低哑的嗓音插了句，缓缓陈述的平直声音让kain吓了一跳，这时调味料还不忘在一旁配合地用低沉的嗓音接口：  
“是哦，车子都回去了，这里这么荒僻，估计走1个小时都未必会有人家呢，完全就是‘暴风雪山庄模式’嘛。kainくん可千万别一个人乱跑呀。”  
“我……我才不怕这些呢，你、你们不用故意吓我！”kain话都说不流畅却还逞强的样子惹得站在S!N身边的夏代不由掩嘴笑起来。  
“好了，我们先进房间放东西吧！”依然是luz出声解围着，惹得kain几乎立刻感动地看向他，瞧见kain那委屈中带着感激的小眼神luz几乎失笑地一把拉过kain边说着“好了走了！”边带着他朝里屋走去，身后还听到夏代在那儿提醒着“给你们留了最尽头的那间房，放好东西出来我们先串一下台本呀！”。

拉着一路都在嘀咕着“大家好过分哦”小媳妇样的kain，luz的嘴角控制不住地扬起，直到到了房间里才放开他：  
“好了kainくん，把东西放好我们出去吧。”  
“嗯。”乖乖抬头看了眼房间。两人的房间里除了地上放了两张床铺及橱柜等必需品还有配套的洗浴间，布置虽然简单但也算齐全。可是不知道是不是因为处在尽头，kain一进屋就觉得莫名有些冷。抬手搓了搓手臂想到既然自己这么觉得luz一定也一样吧？内疚之下kain又小小声地道歉，“对不起啊luzくん，害你一起晚到……”  
“好了kainくん。”kain的话还没说完就被luz打断了，伸出食指点了点他的额角，luz笑得温和，“之前已经说了，我原谅你了，所以不用一直向我道歉。”  
不得不说luz的温言软语总是有瞬间治愈kain的能力让他恢复精神。看出他的转变，luz加深了嘴角的弧度，“出去吧，大家都还在外面等着呢。”  
“嗯！”  
精神满满地应道，kain把自己背着的双肩包放下后跟着luz出去。等两人再次来到起居室，剩下4人正围坐在一张长方形桌边聊天。正对着长廊而坐的调味料一眼看到两人调侃道：“哟，模范夫妇来啦~”  
听到他的话，坐在调味料右手边本来正在翻看台本的uratan看了他们一眼后垂眸开始闷笑。而uratan对面并排坐着的夏代和S!N也不由跟着笑开了。拍了拍自己左手边背对门的位置，S!N对kain招招手 “kainくん来这里坐吧？”  
“啊，嗯。”被大家说得脸红的kain乖乖坐在S!N指定的位置，luz则一个矮身坐在他右边、uratan旁边。  
“哎？kainくん你台本呢？”uratan见kain坐下后两手空空的不由问道，kain一拍脑袋：  
“哎呀~我放在包里忘记拿出来了！大家等我去拿下啊！”说完匆匆跑了出去，留下几人在房里吐槽：  
“真是的，最重要的东西不拿~你究竟是来干嘛的呀~~”  
急急忙忙地回房间翻出自己的台本，kain正打算火速跑回起居室，却在跨出门抬头看到自己对面的房间时突然有了种奇怪的感觉。  
“哎？我们对面是有房间的？”  
似乎压根没留意过自己房间对面还有房间，看着暗红色还带着点点梅花图案的大门，kain鬼使神差般地凑了过去心里莫名有股躁动想要知道里面是什么。  
试着转了转门把手发现是锁着的，就在kain专心观察着的时候，似乎听到里面传来怪异的“嘶嘶”声，就好像什么动物的抓挠声，奇怪的联想让kain顿时感觉一阵冷意从后背上窜，让他整个人都僵在了那里。  
“呵呵，是错觉吧……一定是料桑他们在起居室发出的声音……”僵硬地笑着这么自我催眠着，可是越是这么想，周围的环境莫名像进入真空般一下子沉寂下来，衬着这“嘶嘶”声在寂静的环境中越发清晰，就好像……好像离自己越来越近了……  
被自己的想法给吓到了，kain一边告诉自己是错觉一边抑制不住心里想要探寻真相的冲动。弯下腰左眼慢慢贴上锁眼处，kain想着能不能窥视到里面的情况……  
入目的是一片黑暗，什么也看不见。就在kain打算退后的时候，一双手搭上了他的肩膀……  
“啊！！”  
kain克制不住叫了起来，却听到身后低沉又熟悉的声音：  
“你在干什么呢？”  
“S、S!Nくん……”kain一脸惊魂未定地看着站在他面前的S!N：刚才半条命差点被他吓掉了！  
“你怎么了，脸色那么白？”关心地看着眼前还在隐隐打寒颤的少年，S!N歪着脑袋打量了kain半晌后才恍然大悟，“被我吓到了？”  
“S!Nくん你没事拍我干吗？”终于缓过气来的kain炸毛吼着，显然刚才真的被吓得不轻，S!N从善如流道，“抱歉，我不知道你胆子这么小。”  
“我才没有胆子很小！”kain反射地否认，被S!N笑着无视。揉了揉他的头发正准备说什么，就听到luz站在走廊拐角带着不耐烦的口气：  
“kainくん你在鬼叫什么？”  
“哦~监护人来了。”带着看热闹的语气说着，S!N转身看向正朝两人走来的luz：从时间上看，估计luz一听到kain的叫声就跑来了。  
“luzくん……”  
好像受欺负的孩子见到了家长，kain立刻跑向luz撒娇似得抱怨起自己被S!N吓着了。看着虽然被luz教训着却仍然带着一脸笑容的kain，S!N心里莫名地有些羡慕起来：  
“啊啊~做人单纯一点可真好啊~”

三人一起回到起居室刚坐下，就听uratan抱怨道：  
“真是的kainくん回去拿个台本还咋咋呼呼的。”  
“还不是因为S!Nくん在后面故意吓我……”kain底气不足地说着，委屈地看了S!N一眼。  
“嗯？那是因为我见你偷偷摸摸不知道在那里看什么啊。”S!N眨眨眼回以一脸无辜。  
“我、我就好奇一下那个房间是干什么用的嘛。”想起那时候听到的动静还是让kain有些在意，“你们知道么？我和luzくん对门那个房间？”  
“啊，那个啊，听说是原屋主的储物室哦~”调味料刚解答完，就听luz教育道：  
“别人的屋子不要这么八卦，很失礼的。”  
“はい~~~”拉长了音应着，kain耸耸肩表示自己知道了。  
“好了好了，不要玩了，我们来串一遍台词吧？”扬了扬手上的台本，uratan提议，众人表示支持。于是开始了试演的道路……  
“lu、luzくん……”  
由于剧本中的人物采用了大家本来的名字，这一幕要求kain用有些害怕又带丝撒娇的声音叫luz名字，kain显然非常努力地想要发出这种声音而且效果也的确非常好，导致一听到这软到无法形容的声音，先是uratan有些忍不住噗笑出声，随后众人默契十足地一起哄笑出声。  
“luzくん……”笑了一会uratan故意掐细了嗓音学着kain叫luz的声音又因为这把自己逗乐了，S!N也不甘示弱跟着学了句“luzくん~~”，引得夏代控制不住地趴桌上一阵捶桌大笑，调味料更是坏心眼地来了句“luzくんすき”，惹得众人又一阵猛笑。见大家都在笑他，kain一时憋红了脸只能气呼呼地看着大家小小声地反驳“我才不是这样的”。  
“喂！”另一个当事人luz一脸抽搐地看着笑疯的众人无语……  
经过一番笑闹，好不容易大家都恢复正常之后，众人继续排演。过了两遍后觉得大致差不多了，看看时间还早，大家坐在那里聊天。  
“哎kainくん，你手机上怎么有红色的？锈迹吗？”一眼瞥到kain手机挂件上有暗红色的污痕，luz好奇地点了点问道。  
“嗯，就是昨晚打碎杯子收拾的时候手被划开不小心沾上去的血。”在luz的提醒下又想起了昨天那个电话，kain努力压下心中的怪异感说道。  
“这么不小心吶。”uratan插嘴，顺便又嘱咐kain以后小心点。  
“啊~三点多了，一会就可以吃晚饭了呢。”伸了个懒腰，夏代活动了下身体把台本放到一边眯眼说道。  
“嗯，一会我们要自己准备饭吧？”S!N侧首看向夏代，一边的调味料接口：  
“是呀，刚才和监督桑拿了好多食材过来。不过话说回来，谁会来做饭呢？”  
“哎？”  
显然都没有想过这个问题，众人愣了愣后同时沉默……  
“不如，我们每人做一个菜吧？这样既不会有哪个人负担很大，大家又可以吃到比较多的菜品。”  
不知谁这么提议了一句并获得大家认可。这么说定后，6人又聊了一会后各自散去。

“嗯~要做什么呢~？”  
kain边思考着边走进厨房，看到S!N和夏代已经在里面了。夏代正手势熟练地打着蛋，S!N则在一旁切着东西，两人看到kain不约而同打了个招呼。  
“S!Nくん、夏代くん，你们打算做什么呀？”  
“夏代准备做蛋糕，我打算做色拉——夏代会帮忙。”S!N举了下手中的刀解释，引来kain羡慕的眼神：  
“啊~真好~~夏代くん好贤惠……”  
“不要堵在门口，挡到路了笨蛋。”  
脑袋被人轻轻敲了一下，kain叫了声“好痛！”后捂住脑袋转身，回头就看到luz正笑着看着他，于是委屈地叫了声“luzくん……”  
“嗯。”应了声后从kain侧身留出的空隙里进到厨房，luz定定地看着S!N和夏代的动作半晌开口问道：  
“说起来，kainくん打算做什么？”  
“嗯~~做什么呢~~？”略显头疼地想着，正好瞥见放在流理台边上的榨汁机，kain小小声地说，“我来榨果汁可以吗……”  
“……”  
同时接收到鄙视目光*3让kain无辜地摸摸脑袋，“那luzくん准备做什么呀？”  
“嗯，做意大利面和汤吧。”翻了翻食材堆里似乎有自己需要的材料，luz决定下来后对着还呆站在门口的kain道，“还愣着？过来帮忙啊！”  
“呵呵……”轻笑出声的S!N边继续切菜边感慨道，“luz还真是温柔呐。”  
“哎？”没反应过来的kain还不明所以中。  
“luzくん的意思是说你们俩承担了我们晚上的主食和汤品呀。快去帮忙吧~”夏代好心解释，kain一下傻乎乎地笑起来：  
“嘿嘿，这样啊~”  
一会，调味料和uratan也到了厨房，6人纷纷忙碌起来。美其名曰帮luz打下手实则一直偷偷在偷懒的kain看到大家忙碌的样子嘿嘿笑了声掏出手机“咔嚓咔嚓”把大家的样子拍了下来，正在那儿偷笑调味料一脸严肃切着菜的样子，脑袋又被打了一下。  
“干什么坏事呢？”  
“没有啦没有^ω^”kain笑眯眯地说着，被luz义正辞严地教训：  
“不要偷懒，去接点水。”  
“はい~~~”听话地应了声，kain一手拿着杯子一手还抱着手机在看，没想到接完水往回走的时候uratan从他背后拍了他一下，让完全没有心理防备的kain一惊吓，手上的杯子“咣当……”一声摔了下来……  
“啊……”  
完全没想到会有这么一茬，kain呆呆站原地看着地上的碎片发愣，而uratan显然没想到kain这么经不起吓，也被他的反应给惊住了。  
“kainくん你又打碎杯子了？”  
听到声音，luz放下手上的活看过来，S!N也关切道：“人没事吧？”  
“没事没事！”kain摇摇头示意自己没什么大碍只是因为刚才杯子里装满了水，打碎时水溅了kain一裤腿。  
“你先回房间擦擦吧，这里我们来收拾就好。”夏代嘱咐道，虽然有些过意不去但kain还是向众人打了声招呼后准备回房打理一下。道了歉后离开，但是不知道为什么，回房间的路上，总有一丝微妙的违和感缭绕在心头，让kain有些在意……  
“怎么回事呢……”怎么也想不通的kain最终还是抓了抓头发决定不想了，却没想到自己忽略了多么重要的事情……

一起吃了晚餐，几人商议下来决定自由活动。kain和luz打算回房间洗个澡再休息一下以保证一会录音时有充足的精力。  
“不要睡过头哦，你们两个有黑历史的~”  
在uratan的调笑中，两人进了自己房间。  
“luzくん那我先去洗澡啦~”  
打了个招呼，kain抱着要换洗的东西进洗浴间并关上门。  
洗浴间中间的位置被一层磨砂质地的玻璃拦断，将整个小空间隔成两段，外面可以进行简单的梳洗，里段则形成了一个小小的空间用来洗浴泡澡。大大的澡盆看上去就很吸引人，kain放了热水后，把衣服脱下放在架子上简单地冲洗了下后跨进澡盆。  
“嗯~热热的好舒服~”  
被温暖的水流包围着好像整个人都暖和了起来，kain舒服地轻喟了声后闭上眼靠在澡盆上。  
水汽在不知不觉间升腾蔓延，不多时，整个隔间就像被一层迷雾团团包围，湿润的空气让视线变得不那么清晰。  
“嗯~？”  
懒懒地睁了睁眼，kain觉得自己刚才似乎隐约听到隔间外有“稀稀落落”的动静，于是不确定地小声叫了句，“……luzくん？”  
没有回应，就在kain觉得是自己多心了打算再次闭上眼的时候，又一次仿佛听到了那声音，而且更加清晰——就像是什么贴在地上匍匐而发出的摩擦声。是不是……在他所不知道的时候，有什么东西正在静静潜行着靠近？  
这样糟糕的联想让他有些发慌，“哗啦”一声站起来打算看个究竟，可视线所及范围之内什么也没有，封闭的空间之中除了他自己“噗通噗通”剧烈的心跳声，再也没有了其他动静。  
“lu、luzくん……”试探着放大了声音叫着。  
“怎么了？”  
门外，luz淡定从容的声音响起，似乎一点异常也没有，这才让kain稍稍定了定心。泡澡的兴致消退，kain匆匆冲洗了下后裹着睡衣稍显狼狈地出来。出了门，就见luz正斜靠在床头捧着台本一脸平静地看着。  
看了kain因为泡澡而蒸得绯红的脸颊一眼，luz又将视线移回台本平静地问：“刚才在里面叫我什么事啊？”  
“没……”  
似乎因为看到了luz而莫名地安下心来，kain缓了缓气确认道，“……luzくん刚才没进过浴室吧？”  
“……”单边眉毛挑了挑，luz有些无奈，“kainくん刚才是在里面洗澡吧？你觉得我进去干嘛？”  
“没有，我就随便问问嘛。”宽慰着自己一定是想多了，kain蹭到luz身旁看他仍一脸专注的样子不由问，“台本很好看吗？”  
抬头瞄了kain一眼又垂下眼眸，luz口气淡然地说：“kainくん是在秀腹肌吗？”  
“哎？”顺着luz的视线往下，kain发现因为刚才出来得匆忙所以衣服只是随意裹了一下，现在松松散散地挂在身上完全起不到遮掩的作用。小小声地惊呼了声后拉好了衣服，在看到luz嘴角的笑意时，kain不服输地加了句，“luzくん这是嫉妒我吧？因为luzくん没有腹肌哦！”  
“你是从哪里得出这种结论的？”显然非常不满被kain嘲笑，luz放下台本回嘴。  
“嘿嘿，luzくん不用解释了~我知道的~”非常得瑟地笑着背对着luz正拉着衣服，突然一股力量从身后猛扑而来，kain一时没有防备被推倒在床上。脑袋整个撞进柔软的床铺吃痛地“啊呜”叫了声，回过头就发现luz正利用身高优势死死地压在他身上一脸的坏笑：  
“你知道是吧？那我就让你知道的更加深刻一点吧!”  
“呜哇！luzくん不要！”  
luz一手横压在kain背部钳制住他的动作，一手探向了kain的腰和胳肢窝。明白了对方的意图，kain第一时间用力挣扎起来却还是逃不过luz的魔掌，怕痒地扭着身体可是luz的力气意外的大将他禁锢得死死得根本挣不开。  
被luz到处乱摸的手弄得好痒kain边笑边喘着眼泪都要出来了，像脱水的鱼般又扑腾了两下求饶，“我错了luzくん……哈哈哈……我不敢了……哈哈……不、不要了……”  
笑得全身无力只能软软地躺在床上任luz欺负着，刚拉好的衣服因为剧烈的动作散得更开了，kain双眼泛着水光可怜兮兮地瞅着luz，感到luz的手移到了他的腰间敏感地躲了躲后轻声哼了哼，“我错了luzくん……原谅我吧……”  
“哼，知道错了吧？”luz同学一脸趾高气扬。  
“嗯对不起……”kain满脸小媳妇样。  
“总之不管我有没有腹肌，要制你都是没问题的。”luz大人总结陈词道。  
“kain……”  
正说着，门从外面被打开了，走进来的S!N还没说完就看到luz正压在kain身上，两人身下的床铺一片凌乱不说，kain的衣服也是大开，让他不由愣了下，“……你们俩还真是激烈……”  
“S!Nくん……”  
从luz身下探头看了S!N一眼，kain有些不好意思。luz见有人来从kain身上下来，得到自由的kain立刻低头将衣服重新拉好，脸上还因为刚才剧烈挣扎导致的些微缺氧而泛红。移动着身形挡住了S!N看过来的目光直到kain把衣服整理好，luz才转身面向S!N：  
“怎么了？”  
“夏代想去周围走走,本来想问你们有没有兴趣一起的。”自然注意到了luz的动作，S!N勾了勾嘴角玩味十足地调侃，“不过看来我来的不是时候。”  
“哎？现在出去？”kain讶异地低头看了看时间，“已经八点半了会不会太晚呀？”  
“而且这天看上去那么糟糕，还是不要到处乱走吧。”luz看了眼窗外不是很同意S!N的提议。和白天的风和日朗不同，从吃完饭开始室外便乌云密布、天色暗沉，显然过不了多久一场暴雨就会降临。  
“没关系没关系的，只是在附近走一下而已。既然你们没兴趣我先走啦~”显然没有把两人的话听进去，S!N转了个身帅气地对两人挥了挥手后离开，留下在屋里大眼对小眼的两人。  
“S!Nくん和夏代くん不会有问题吧？”kain还是有些担心。  
“没事的，他们两个大男人还会出事不成。”luz宽慰着kain并拿起自己的衣服，“好了我去洗澡了，kainくん自己玩吧。”  
“嗯。”点了点头目送luz进洗浴间，直到听到他“啪嗒”一声锁了门kain突然想起什么般大叫着扑了过去：  
“啊啊啊~luzくん对不起！！！”  
几乎与此同时，luz“砰！”地一声又打开了门一脸怒气地对着kain吼道：“kainくん！！你就这样什么也没收拾就出来了？！”  
“对不起对不起luzくん我不是故意的！”一连串的“对不起”脱口而出，kain垂着脑袋不停道歉，热络的气氛从房里一直延续到屋外……

晚上九点半，伴随着窗外“哗啦啦”的雨声时不时还夹杂着几道雷响，众人陆续到了起居室。按照上午的位置坐定，音响设备也已经调整到位，就等着监督过来就能开始。  
“啊、啊啊……”调味料研究着台本中的发音试图把自己声音调到最佳模式。  
“呐、luzくん你要不要吃东西？我带了很多吃的来哦！”kain窝在luz身边翻着被自己一起带过来的背包正从里面一件件掏着宝贝。  
“kainくん你究竟带了多少零食啊……”直到kain从背包里拿出的东西把大半个桌子铺满，luz叹为观止地感叹了句拎起kain的包研究了番后吐槽，“这包的容量也没这么大吧！”  
“这么多吃的还真是壮观啊。”S!N感叹了句。  
“说起来这里信号还真是不好啊！”一直坐在S!N身边玩手机的夏代甩了甩手机又看了看，发现还是没有信号不由挫败地说，“完全上不了网，连电话都打不出去。”  
“现代人的‘信号依赖症’~”调味料调笑了句后跟着看了眼手机发现也是一格信号也没有，“不过完全被封闭的感觉还真是糟糕。”  
“喂kainくん，快把你的零食收了！真是的，堆了一桌子，其他东西都没地方放了。”uratan看着桌上满满的东西不客气地命令到。  
“好啦好啦，知道了啦！”kain嘟了嘟嘴满脸不愿意地把东西塞回包里，委屈的样子惹得一旁的luz低头闷笑着。  
“嘀嗒嘀嗒……”  
时钟慢慢指向十点，本来说好十点整要开始录音的，可是由于监督还没出现，几人只能坐着等待。  
“监督桑会不会忘记时间了……？”kain小小声的嘀咕在安静的环境里显得格外突出，惹得luz一敲他脑袋提醒：  
“不要乱说话。”  
“呜……luzくん你现在打我越来越顺手了啦！”捂住脑袋委屈地抱怨，惹来众人轻笑。倒是音响师主动站了起来说：  
“要不我去找找他吧。”  
“我们一起去吧？”调味料礼貌地站起来建议，音响师摇摇头摆手：  
“不用啦，就这些范围估计他也不会走远。一起出去万一找到他其他人又没回来还要耽误时间，这里没信号又联系不上。你们在这里等着吧，我找到他就回来。”  
得到音响师满满的保证，几人也不再坚持，坐在房间里静静等待。  
“话说这雨还真大啊。本来还想着早上天气那么好不会下雨的呢。”  
夏代看了看窗外不时一闪而过的雷电感慨道，正说着，不远处一道剧烈的闪光几乎将室内照亮，kain见了下意识地捂住耳朵叫着：  
“啊啊啊~~~~”  
果然他的话音刚落，一阵尖锐的爆裂声凌空而落。看整个都缩在那里的kain，uratan取笑道：“喂，kainくん，你胆子也太小了吧~打雷也怕？”  
“我才没怕，只是声音太响了而已。”kain辩解道。  
“不过说起来这雷的声音还真够近的。”调味料看着窗外不曾停歇的光亮莫名地有些心惊。  
“不会一会劈到这边来吧？”  
正说着，突然一阵白光闪过，紧接着“哗啦”一声巨响带着划破整个天际的气势落下。几乎在同一时刻，本来光亮的起居室突然随着“啪”的一声完全陷入黑暗。  
“喂喂，刚才是谁乌鸦嘴啊~？”  
正这么调笑着，下一秒，毫无预兆地，一阵让人心悸的惨叫从远处响起……  
“怎、怎么回事？”  
“这个声音……是音响师桑？”  
六人被这突发状况震得有些手足无措，想要起身可是周围一片黑暗，完全看不清四周让他们不敢轻举妄动。  
“别慌，可能是电源跳闸了。我们去看看电源开关就好。”uratan首先镇定下来按亮了手边的手机安抚众人，微微的荧光下几人的脸或多或少带着焦躁与不安。  
“我和S!Nくん下午来的时候有看过房间的布置，我记得开关是在走廊尽头、监督桑房间旁边。”夏代转头看向身边的S!N确认，隐约见他点了点头：  
“嗯，没错，是在那里。不如我和夏代去看看吧。”  
S!N的提议得到了夏代的认可，反倒是剩下四人不怎么放心。  
“你们两个人去安全吗？”调味料担忧地看着他们。  
“是啊，要不我们一起去？”  
“不用了只是去看看电源，我们两个就够了。”S!N摇摇头按亮自己的手机带头出去。  
“不用担心，我们马上回来的。”看出四人的担忧，夏代笑了笑柔声安抚完跟着S!N一起出去。  
随着两人向长廊深处走去，隐隐的光芒也渐渐消失不见。不安地看着他们的背影，kain正在担忧，就听到调味料的声音响起：  
“说起来，之前和监督桑一起去拿东西的时候我听他提过一句为了烘托晚上的氛围，他们本来还准备了蜡烛放在厨房的。”调味料皱眉思索了一番想起至关重要的消息，随后便坐不住站起身，“我去厨房找找蜡烛吧！”  
“我和你一起去！”uratan跟着起身，“现在我们不熟悉这里的环境，一切都未知，最好还是不要单独行动比较好。”  
“嗯。那luzくん、kainくん，麻烦你们留在这里了。”  
“但是……”原想阻止，却听到调味料的声音一下子低了下来：  
“做最坏的打算万一电源没办法恢复了，蜡烛就是非常必要的。”刻意放轻的声音，似乎不想打击大家的士气却又不得不说：下着暴雨的夜晚、不见踪影的监督，以及刚才那声凄厉的惨叫，他有预感事情似乎没那么简单，而夜晚还刚刚开始，没有光亮是绝对不行的！  
“啊，说的是啊。”uratan轻声附和，随后又恢复了精神用轻快的语气道，“好了，luzくん、kainくん，好好在这等着，免得S!Nくん和夏代くん回来找不到我们担心。我们走啦~”  
说罢两人对视了一眼后朝外走去。看着众人一一离开，kain咬咬唇抱膝坐在原地。  
“说起来，这里这么多柜子里不知道都放了点什么？不知道会不会有什么有用的东西。”按了下自己的手机，luz在微弱的光芒下环视了一周——靠墙而立的一排柜子在空旷的室内尤为显眼总让他有些在意。这么自言自语着，luz走到最靠房间里面的柜子弯下腰打算搜查一番。  
“我来帮忙。”kain自告奋勇站起身走到最靠门的橱打算和luz一起找。两人在一个个橱柜翻着。当kain在试图打开第三个橱时发现这个橱门似乎比前几个都紧，用了下力发现比想象中难开，kain放下手机双手一起用力拉住橱门往外拉。好不容易随着“啪”一声门被强行拉开了，kain却因为一时没有防备来不及收力，惯性之下一屁股坐到了地上。  
“哎哟！”  
痛叫了声，一旁本来正专心盯着某个柜子的luz听到动静急忙去扶他：  
“没事吧？”  
“没事没事。”  
摇着头借着luz搀扶的力道刚准备起身，就听到门口传来略显轻浮的口哨声：“黑灯瞎火的，你们兴致不错么？”  
已经回来的S!N正一脸调侃地看着抱在一起的两人，身边的夏代则明显有些不好意思，抬起胳膊撞了撞S!N示意他别乱说话。  
看了S!N一眼没有接话，luz扶起kain站定后拍拍他的肩随后转向S!N他们关心道，“怎么样？”——既然S!N他们回来了而室内仍是一片漆黑，那就说明不是跳闸的缘故吧？  
“不太妙。”S!N总算恢复了正经顿了顿补充，“刚才我和夏代去看电闸，完全看不出哪里出问题。”  
“嗯，不是跳闸，我们在那研究了一下也没办法弄好。”夏代点头道。  
“那看来现在唯一的好消息……”熟悉的声音蓦地插入，几人回头，黑暗中一簇跃动的火焰尤为显眼，仿佛可以带来希望和温暖。uratan晃了晃手上拿着的东西：  
“我们找到蜡烛了。”

“那么，监督桑和音响师桑到底去哪里了呢？”  
再次聚拢的六人又点燃几根蜡烛并固定后，不由担心起另两人的安危。  
“是啊，监督桑姑且不说，音响师桑刚出去应该不会走太远吧。你们在外面有看到他吗？”luz问着刚才出去的四人，不约而同得到否定的答案。  
“那……要不我们一起再出去找找？顺便也看看房间还有什么可疑的情况！”  
kain的提议得到众人的认可，一番商定后由调味料带头拿着蜡烛往外走去。  
“嗯？”  
甫一踏上走廊，kain敏感地回头张望了下。走在后面以为他发现什么情况的夏代关心道：  
“怎么了？”  
“总觉得……好像被什么人注视着……”  
看了一圈四周没发现任何异常，kain摇了摇脑袋，“可能是我敏感了吧。”  
“如果觉得有什么奇怪的地方就说出来呀。”调味料不放心地嘱咐道，“即使只是感觉也没关系。”  
“料君真是可靠的家长呢！”S!N半开玩笑地说着。  
几人在各个房间晃了一圈没有任何收获。再次回到走廊商议着接下去要怎么办时，uratan的目光定定地在某个角落停留了片刻，惹来luz的好奇：  
“怎么了？”  
“……没事。”淡淡地收回目光，uratan摇了摇头。  
“现在的问题是，我们一定要保证自己的安全。”调味料认真地说着，“我看今天是没办法录音了，时间也不早了，反正明天车子就会来，不如我们先回房间休息。等明天车来了再作打算吧。”  
抬头看了眼时钟显示已经11点多了，夏代想了想补充，“大家一定要保证有什么活动至少要两人一起行动。”  
“啊，啊，知道了。那我们就先回自己房间吧。”S!N表示没有意见，“晚上大家都锁好自己房门，有什么事就大声叫呀。”  
“嗯，反正刚才门窗都检查过了，应该不会有什么问题。那我们就先回房间早点休息吧。”  
几人说定后，纷纷道了晚安回自己房间。

“luzくん……”  
到了房间，kain还有些坐立不安。luz见了安慰地摸了摸他脑袋，“没事的kainくん，别担心，有什么我也会保护你的。”  
“嗯，luzくん自己也要小心呐。”半眯着眼享受着luz的抚摸，kain看着luz的眼中满是依赖。  
“知道了。好了我们也早点休息吧，睡一觉起来就好了。”luz笑着收回停留在kain脸上的手，“我先去洗个脸，kainくん先睡？”  
“嗯，我等你一起。luzくん先去吧。”  
看luz点点头进了洗手间，kain无聊之下坐在床边玩着手机等luz出来。一个走神，眼角似乎撇到有个黑影从门口一闪而逝，kain疑惑地抬头看向没有关严的房门像是要确认般直直盯着：不知道为什么，虽然这样看过去门外黑乎乎的什么都看不到，可是那种被窥视的感觉却愈加明显，这样想着让kain忍不住心里发毛。  
“……谁在那里吗？”  
试探地叫了声，kain站起身往门外移去。到了门口，kain憋了口气抓住门一鼓作气拉开，在看到空无一人的长廊后不觉松了口气，“什么嘛……果然是错觉呀……”  
正说着一抬头蓦地对上对门的房间。想到之前在这扇房门前听到的动静，kain愣了愣想要退回去，却不知道为什么下午那种奇怪的感觉又盘踞在心底吸引着自己去打开。耳旁隐隐听到了类似女孩子的娇笑声……  
那扇门后面……有什么？  
似乎着魔了般无法抗拒心里想要探寻的欲望，kain看着眼前的门呼吸急促起来：有什么东西，正在催动着自己开启这扇门……  
“……”  
手握上门把手紧了又紧，直到关节都因为过分用力而泛白，kain吞了吞口水最终屏住呼吸将把手慢慢往下。这一次，门锁没有任何阻力地被打开……  
耳边莫名回响起当时luz阻止后调味料又放低声音加上的话——“不过这间储物间不知道什么理由荒废了，所以一直锁着呢”。更多的回忆，在kain看到眼前的景象时都消失不见了：终于明白为什么下午透过门锁看到的是一片黑暗。不是因为室内没有光源，而是因为……  
害怕地退后着，可那东西却如影随形。慌乱之中kain脚下一绊后脑勺“砰！”一声重重地撞到了墙壁。剧痛袭来，kain无力地顺着墙滑了下来。有什么让自己颤栗的东西慢慢移了过来并最终覆盖上自己的脸。因为诧异而睁到极致的眼睛被遮蔽住，什么都看不见，什么都感知不能，飘渺的声音在耳边响起：  
“……”  
在说什么呢？kain思索着，慢慢陷入了黑暗……

“嗯……”  
迷糊地睁开眼，感觉自己正躺在柔软的床榻上，身上的被子蓬松而温暖，就像每一个醒来的清晨般让自己眷恋。  
所以……之前的一切都只是梦而已？  
kain刚这么想着，就听到身旁传来luz关切的声音：  
“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
“哎……luzくん？”似乎一时还没反应过来，kain反射性地坐了起来看着坐在床边的luz。烛光下luz的表情晦黯不明让kain有些看不清，正想凑过去问他怎么了却牵动了后脑的痛处，kain捂住后脑勺皱眉：“好疼……”  
“怎么样？你好像撞到了头是不是很严重？要不要紧？有没有想吐？”luz担心地打量着kain的脸色，紧张的样子让kain有些小小的内疚：  
“其实……其实也还好了……嗯，没有头晕想吐，应该没有脑震荡的luzくん放心吧……”  
点了点头确认kain真的没什么大碍，luz看了他半晌酝酿了一番后不客气地爆发：  
“你到底是怎么想的！”想起刚才自己出了洗手间发现kain不见了，气急败坏地跑出门就看到kain毫无生气地倒在地上，那一刻luz觉得自己的心跳都停止了一拍，直到确认了kain没什么大问题才稍微安下心来。回想起那时心情一路像坐过山车一样悬到最高点又落下，luz就仍不住对他吼道，“在这么危险的地方乱跑，你是不是完全不在意自己啊！uratan平时说你犯傻我还能帮你辩解你只是粗心，可是现在看来你真的是笨得无药可救了啊！”急切的心情全化为满腔怒火对kain发着。  
“啊对不起对不起！”一贯受不了luz对他凶的kain连连道歉。  
“你这家伙……”看着软软道着歉的kain，luz狠不下心骂他却又难平心中的郁结，最终连带着被子一把把kain抱进怀里近似投降地叹息，“能不能让人省点心啊……”  
“lu、luzくん……”蓦地被熟悉的气息团团包围，感受到抱着自己的人有些微的颤抖，kain在惊讶过后立刻觉得整个人都安心下来。抬起手环上luz的背，kain将脑袋搁在luz肩窝小小声地说，“……ごめん。”  
就持续着这样的姿势，良久luz放开kain认真地问：“刚才你为什么会突然跑出去？发生了什么？”  
“哎？”  
似乎没想到luz会问这个，kain一时还有些反应不过来，直到发现luz定定地看着他，这才低下头认真回忆起来，“luzくん去洗手间后，我好像在门口看到了奇怪的身影，为了确认就打开门出去了。可是……然后呢……？”记忆到这里瞬间出现了空白，kain皱眉想了很久却发现什么也想不起来，最终满脸迷茫地抬头自问着，“然后发生了什么？”  
“……”叹了口气，看着脸色有些苍白的kain，luz摸摸他的脑袋后扶着他躺下安慰，“算了，想不起来就别想了。再休息一下吧。”  
“那luzくん呢？对了大家都还在吧？”  
“我在这里陪你。大家也都在自己房间。”luz解释着，顺便替kain紧了紧被子。看着他带着全然信任直直望过来的双眼，最终克制不住弯下腰亲了亲他的额头。感到他霎时睁大了眼不由笑着用额头抵住他的轻声问：  
“讨厌吗？”  
“没有，不会。”轻轻摇了摇头，kain的嘴角勾起一抹小小的弧度补充，“很喜欢。”  
被kain的坦率逗乐了，luz笑出了声后安慰，“快睡吧，一觉醒来就好了。”  
“嗯。”  
点点头听话地闭上眼，虽然心里的不安越发厉害，可是kain觉得有luz在身边自己竟是前所未有的满足……

梦，一开始在一片迷雾中蔓延。整个世界似乎除了自己什么都没有。这种寂寞感让kain慌乱地在一团雾气中跑了起来并叫着大家的名字：  
“luzくん？S!Nくん？料桑？……大家在哪里？”  
带着回音的叫声在空旷的环境中阵阵回响却得不到回复。突然，一个模糊的身影出现在前方，发现同伴的兴奋让kain没有多想开心地往那个影子跑去。随着离那个身影越来越近，kain心里隐隐产生了一丝违和感，可终究还是因为“不想一个人”的想法而被忽略了。好不容易接近了那个身影，kain看出那是一个娇小的小女孩，抓紧几步拍上她的肩膀，女孩转过头，模糊的五官因为被缭绕的雾气掩盖而不清，却莫名让kain产生了一种害怕的感觉。  
“你在找我吗？”  
“不，不！”本能地察觉到危险，kain摇着头想要后退。似乎看出了kain的意图，女孩往kain的方向前进了一步，原本盘踞在脸上的迷雾散开，kain这才看清：女孩脸上原本应该是眼睛的地方此刻只留下了两个黑漆漆的空洞却仍有意识般地对着kain的脸，嘴角还带着一抹诡异的弧度：  
“对哦，你已经找到我了哦！现在该是我来找你呐……”  
“没有！不是这样的！”  
完全被面前的人吓住了，kain捂住耳朵想要逃开，可全身的力道却似乎都被抽走了根本无法移动，眼睁睁地看着女孩朝自己飘进。飘？无意识地用了这个词，kain的视线下移到少女脚边，这才发现她双脚膝盖以下部位一片血肉模糊，此刻都还在不停地淌着血。这样的双腿根本不可能承担起身体的重量！  
发现kain的视线聚集在自己腿下，女孩缓缓笑了，血丝顺着唇角蜿蜒留下：“……你发现了？不过没关系哦，不会影响到我来找你的。”  
“不、不要……”  
感觉女孩慢慢朝自己靠近，扭曲的血水沿着女孩靠近的路线向自己流来，腥臭的血腥味让kain忍不住想吐。  
“你躲好了吗……我可要来找你了哦……”  
耳边是看似亲昵的呢喃，越来越近、越来越近，直到……

“啊！”  
从梦中惊醒，kain一下子从床上坐了起来剧烈地喘着气：梦中那种恐惧似乎直接贯到了自己身上，那么强烈逼真。  
扶着脑袋深深闭了闭眼，好不容易平复了一下kain看了看手表：自己只睡了半个多小时。拉开被子想要起身冷静一下，侧头就看到luz正睡在身边的床榻上，平静的睡颜依然掩盖不住疲倦的神色。  
今天luzくん似乎一直在为自己担心呐……这么想着，kain觉得有些对不起luz。悄悄下床披上外套，kain站到窗前看着外面的夜色，暴雨仍然在下着也没有缓和的趋势，“哗啦啦”的声音在寂静的夜晚显得格外嘈杂，远处的景色一片模糊……  
站了一会清醒了点觉得有些渴，kain看了看还在睡的luz犹豫了一下最终决定自己去厨房倒点水。在门外带上门后往前走了两步就看到隔壁的S!N也出了房门，kain疑惑地小声叫了句：  
“S!Nくん？”  
“啊，kainくん？你怎么这个时间出来？”  
显然也很惊讶会遇到人，S!N问着朝他走近的kain。  
“我想去厨房倒点水喝。S!Nくん才是，这么晚要去哪里？”  
“有件事，总让我有些在意。”S!N刻意放低了声音好像在沉思，“那时候我和夏代去看电闸的时候，总觉得听到旁边有奇怪的声音……”  
“奇怪的声音？S!Nくん你别吓我……”空旷的走廊一眼望不到尽头，仿佛有什么正藏在黑暗中伺机而动。配上S!N低哑的声音，瞬间让kain头皮有些发麻。  
“没有吓你哦。那种类似‘沙沙’的摩擦声，就好像什么在地上拖动一样。”  
S!N的话让kain联想到了刚才梦境中的小女孩——如果她在地上爬行，是不是也会有“沙沙”的声音……？这么想着，kain的脸色不由白了。而S!N似乎没有留意到继续说，“所以我决定去看看。”  
“我和你一起去！”kain突然情绪激烈地要求，惹得S!N奇怪地看向他，就听kain继续说，“你不知道现在这里很危险吗？一个人活动没个人在照应怎么行！”  
“是吗？”扯起嘴角露出浅浅的笑容，S!N配合地摸摸kain的脑袋，“那就麻烦kainくん照应了。”  
说着带头朝深处走去，kain跟在他后面看出他的方向是去厨房不由有些不解：  
“不是说要去电闸那里吗？”  
“先去厨房拿根蜡烛，不然什么也看不到。而且kainくん刚才不是说渴吗？正好可以顺便喝点水。”  
“啊……”察觉出S!N隐藏的温柔，kain讷讷地回了句，“……谢谢。”  
“呵呵。”回头看了眼跟在他后面的kain，S!N笑了笑没有再多说什么。

到了厨房，S!N找到了被调味料放在流理台上的蜡烛点燃，kain拿着杯子边喝水边四处晃着。  
“好了吗？我们走吧？”  
看kain晃晃悠悠地走着，S!N正打算出去，就听到kain声音有些发颤地叫他，“S!Nくん你来看……这里怎么会有这么多头发……”  
“哎？”奇怪地走到kain身边，果然，不知道什么时候角落里堆积着密密麻麻的头发，乌黑秀直的长发缠绕在一起不死不休的样子让人心里莫名不舒服起来。蹲下身抽出一根头发仔细看了看再用手拉了拉，S!N勾起嘴角：“有趣……kainくん我们去电闸那边吧。”  
带着kain一起朝电闸出走去。到了那里，kain问站在旁边的S!N：  
“S!Nくん是说在这里听到奇怪的声音吗？”  
“嗯。”站在原地想了想，S!N推开旁边监督的房间走进去转了一圈。跟在他后面看他在房间里仔细翻找着，不知道该怎么帮忙的kain站在门口张望着。也不知道是不是自己的错觉，似乎总听到断断续续的“嘀嗒……嘀嗒……”声不知道从哪里传来。一会看S!N要去洗手间，kain连忙跟了进去。  
“好像没有什么东西啊。”S!N在浴室里晃了一圈正要出去，感到自己的衣袖被人拉住了，回头看到kain正脸色苍白地指着盥洗盆声音有些发颤地问着：  
“S、S!Nくん，为、为什么……这里的水开出来会是红色的？”  
原来由于总是听到“嘀嗒……嘀嗒……”的声音让kain觉得是不是哪里水龙头没关严，所以刚才下意识地想扭紧里面的龙头，可不小心转错方向打开了水，随后便看到里面流出阵阵血水。  
转头看向kain手指的地方，没有拧紧的水龙头还在断断续续滴着水，殷红的颜色顺着盥洗盆流下，将原本白洁的瓷器染红。S!N见了皱起眉，关上龙头后走出房间在电闸前站了许久，随后一个转身死死地看着因为害怕紧跟在他身后的kain。  
被S!N近乎凶神恶煞的眼神吓到，kain紧张地看着他警惕地问，“怎、怎么了S!Nくん？”  
没有回答，S!N沉默着往kain的方向走了一步，感到他的气势迫近，kain下意识地退了一步无措地看着他。  
“从断电到现在，我告诉自己这间屋子的问题并不大，可是现在想来，可能是我想得太轻松了。”  
S!N往kain的方向步步逼近，让kain不由退到了墙边。直到S!N走到面前，他发现S!N的眼睛还直直看着他的……身后？疑惑地回头，却惊讶地“哎？”出了声。  
“我一直以为，这间屋子里只有这几间房间，从来没想过还有其他我们所未知的房间可能会有人在。”  
S!N说着拉过kain让他站自己后面，而他则看向了原本在kain身后——也是在监督房间对面——隐藏着的暗门。门的颜色非常接近墙体，加上几人房间离这里也比较远，如果不仔细看可能根本不会发现，“想来当时我听到的声音就是从这里面发出的吧。”  
“S!Nくん，没问题吧？”  
躲在S!N身后拉着他的衣服问了句，S!N点了点头试着开了下发现被锁住了便打算用肩膀撞门。看S!N一个人非常勉强的样子，kain到另一边打算帮忙，两人对视了一眼数了“一、二、三”后一起朝门撞去……  
“砰！”  
脆弱的门板经不起两个男人的撞击，伴随着一声脆响，两人顺着惯性往门里冲去。随着门被打开，一股浓郁的血腥味在空气中慢慢弥漫开……  
“啊……啊、啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
看着眼前的情景，kain在一开始的愕然后忍不住大声叫了出来，人也踉跄着后退到了屋子外面。  
“kain！”  
远处luz第一时间跑了过来，还没等他站定kain就整个扑进了他怀里。顺着kain的视线看到房内的情景，luz在惊讶过后搂住了整个人都在他怀里不断发抖的kain并安抚地一手拍着他的背一手环住他的腰，侧头轻吻着他的发顶安慰道，“没事了、没事……”  
看了两人一眼，S!N跟着退出房间，其他陆续赶来的众人在看到眼前的景象也不由一愣。  
“……这是……音响师桑？”  
看着身上布满血迹，蜷缩在小小的空间内双眼无神睁着的人，uratan有些无法接受，“怎么会……这样……”  
“S!Nくん，你们……？”调味料显然也无法接受事实，不解地看看luz怀里的kain，又看看站在最靠前的S!N。  
“我因为在意晚上看电闸时听到模糊的‘嘶嘶’声想出来再看一眼，正好碰到了要去喝水的kain，所以我们一起到这里并发现了有这个房间，然后……”大致解释了一番经过，S!N眼神看着门内脸上带着满脸不甘的人有些内疚，“说不定那个时候如果我发现了这个房间，音响师桑就不会……”  
“那不是S!Nくん的问题！”不知何时站到S!N身边的夏代安慰道，“那个时候我什么都没发现，说起来不是更加惭愧了。”  
看了看夏代，S!N勾了勾唇角，“……谢谢。”  
“可是这样看来，这个房间一定也不安全。音响师桑在这里……监督桑又不知所踪，我们还是不要分开了吧？”luz抱着kain努力压下心中的不安提议，“要不一起呆在起居室？6个人在一起彼此也好照应。”  
“嗯。”  
点了点头，由S!N关上被撞开的门，众人移步到起居室。  
“哎？”稍落后几步的调味料在打算离开时偶尔回头之下注意到了一丝奇怪，本想叫住众人，最终想了想还是缄默跟上……

到了起居室，压抑的气氛始终在几人之间环绕，窗外的雷雨似乎为了应景般倾盆而降，给人平添了份烦躁。  
几人沉默地坐着好久没有说一句话。看到kain呆呆地抱着膝盖坐在那里，luz有些担心地到他面前。  
“没事吧？”  
“嗯？”果不其然，少年抬头眼圈仍有些红红的，带着鼻音的声音莫名惹人疼爱。luz摸摸他的头发放轻了声音：  
“别怕，没事的。大家都在这里的。”  
“嗯。”小小声地应着，kain感受到luz的关切心里还是一暖。  
时光一分分流逝，墙上的挂钟响了一下显示已经凌晨一点了。  
“呐、luzくん……好冷……”  
不知道为什么，坐着坐着kain突然觉得身上一寒，习惯性地向luz求助后忍不住抱住自己蜷得更紧了一些，“大家没觉得吗……？”  
“哎？”似乎并没有kain这般感受，几人面面相觑了一番有些疑惑。  
“要不要紧？你从刚才开始就不太对劲哎。”看他好像真的很冷身上都在隐隐发颤，uratan担心地提议，“要不要回房间拿个被子什么的？”  
倔强地摇了摇头kain拒绝着：“不用了现在回去太不安全……哎？”  
话还没说完就感到身上一暖，侧头看到luz的手正搭在他肩膀替他将本不属于他的外套拢紧。  
“l、luzくん？”  
感受着衣服上不属于自己的气息和温度，kain一时还有些疑惑。  
“披着吧，虽然也不怎么保暖就是了。”本来因为正在睡觉匆匆跑出来，大家就都没有穿很多，而luz在冲出房时随手抓的外套也并不是很厚实的材料而更偏向于美观。  
“那你怎么办？这样不冷么？”看着因为把外衣脱了现在只剩下一件轻薄单衣的luz，kain有些过意不去。倒是luz看kain脸色好转了一点不在意地摆摆手顺便调侃了他一句：  
“没事，我不像你这么‘娇弱’。”  
“……谢谢。”讷讷地说着，kain埋进luz的外套：不知道是不是自己的错觉，刚才luz给自己披上衣服的瞬间，那种侵入骨髓的寒意似乎真的退却了。见luz还在关切地看着他kain回了一个笑容：“好像穿了luzくん的衣服突然不冷了！”  
“啊啊~秀恩爱什么的真是~~”  
全程目睹两人这番互动，调味料忍不住取笑。  
“啰嗦。”luz不客气地回了句。  
“哎……？”本来正在看调味料的kain好像注意到了什么将视线移到了后面的橱柜。  
“怎么了kainくん？”夏代看到kain直直的眼神后问。  
“那个……那个第三个橱柜本来是开着的吗？”指了指靠墙的柜子，kain记得当时自己检查的时候就是这扇门非常紧一时没打开，可是后来检查完后明明记得自己是把门关上的，而现在却开了一条缝隙。  
“嗯？”几人顺着kain的指点果然看到有一个柜子正开着。坐得最近的调味料过去打开，发现里面孤零零地放了一本陈旧的本子。拿出来放到桌上，几人的视线一起聚集在上面。  
“……要读吗？”留意到本子封面还有点点红痕，几人对视了一番后由uratan翻开本子……  
【有些门就像潘多拉的魔盒是不能打开的。一旦开启，灾难就会如约而至……】  
【哥哥长得很可爱，性格虽然有些孩子气却是非常聪明的人】  
【喜欢和哥哥玩捉迷藏，哥哥非常温柔~】  
【被叔伯叔母收留的我们，是不可以任性的吧？】  
【今天哥哥又被叔伯打了，看着哥哥的伤口，好难过……】  
【不要！一定、一定要逃离这里……否则，一定会死的！】  
【好黑、好暗，什么也看不到……好可怕……】  
【好痛苦……这就是“死”吗？】  
【可能……再也逃不出去了吧……】  
【好想念哥哥……】  
……  
本子上记录着一个个小小的片段，越到后面字迹越是凌乱。全无逻辑性的话让几人看了一头雾水。再次仔细研究了一番也看不出什么门道，几人把本子放在桌面上。  
“完全不明白。”夏代抓抓头发放弃地摇头，其他人也沉默着表示毫无头绪。  
“luzくん，我想去洗手间……”  
kain抱膝坐那里小小声地说着，luz听到后起身拉起在一旁缩成小小一团的少年，“走吧。”  
“两个人去没问题吗？”uratan关切的目光转过来，luz笑着摇了摇头后拿起蜡烛带着kain出去。  
由于只有在房间里才配备了洗手间，luz自然地带kain回两人的房间。刚跨出走廊，kain就觉得身上一寒，不知道是不是错觉，似乎感到有什么东西在黑暗中隐隐跟随，远远地，似乎还可以听到轻轻的哼唱声“一二三，抓鬼玩~”。过于逼真的声音让kain无法说服自己这只是幻觉，脚步也下意识地一滞停在了原地。  
“kainくん？”  
看到kain停下了步伐，luz奇怪地走到他面前用眼神询问他怎么了。  
“luzくん没有听到吗……？歌声……”  
“什么歌声？”luz一脸的不明所以。  
“就是、就是好像小女孩在唱歌一样呀！”  
kain急躁的样子让luz皱眉，卡住他的肩膀近乎命令地低吼，“冷静一点，kainくん！现在的情况绝对不能慌乱，没事的，不要自己吓自己。”  
“luzくん……”  
被luz的话语顺了毛总算稍稍平静了下来，看kain镇定了一些luz松了口气：  
“走吧回房间了。”  
luz这么说着，拉起kain的手向前走。一路上luz拉着kain的手带他走着，温热的感觉从手指一路蔓延到心间。等进了房间，kain呆呆地站着看着luz关上门后走到他面前。  
“怎么了？不是要去洗手间吗？”  
看kain站在原地不动，luz笑了笑抬手点点他的脑袋，“傻了吗？”  
“luzくん……”带着软软的尾音，kain深深觉得自己有些没用地低下头，“luzくん一定觉得我是个累赘吧？自从到了这里我好像一直在麻烦你……”  
自己不像luzくん那么聪明，每次都可以冷静地分析出首先要做什么。每次发生状况时，自己只会依靠luzくん期望着他的出现。似乎从以前起就是这样，而luzくん虽然一开始会跟着大家一起笑自己可是最后都会来帮自己解决……  
正想着，感到下巴被托起，随后就看到luz放大靠近的脸……  
“唔……哎……嗯，lu、luz……”  
想要说话，却被luz惩戒似得咬了一口让kain吃痛的同时不敢再乱动，随后便得到luz唇舌温柔的安抚……  
“嗯……”  
一如luz本人一样温柔的亲吻，让kain觉得自己都快站不住了，手自然地环上luz的背支撑自己的重量。感受到kain的温顺后luz更是不客气地直接将他压到墙上手固定上他的脸加深了侵略的步伐。半眯起眼看着kain紧张得不敢张开的双眼，luz从喉咙深处溢出一声低笑……  
好不容易放开了kain，看他还在自己怀里微喘着，脸上也因为刚才的亲昵而染上了一层绯红，luz这才满意：  
“反正平时你麻烦我还嫌少嘛？”  
“……哎？”  
还没反应过来的kain抬头看向luz，和刻薄的话语不同，luz脸上带着的是宠溺的笑容：“或许哪天不被你麻烦我才要不习惯了。”  
“嘿嘿，是嘛……”  
感受到luz的心意，kain不由傻笑起来，又被luz不客气地捏了把脸颊，“好了，快去洗手间吧！要我陪你进去吗？”  
“才不要！”kain推开luz做了个鬼脸拒绝。  
“不怕又听到什么奇怪的歌声了？”luz故意吓他，kain摇摇头：  
“说起来也好奇怪，刚才进了房间以后歌声就消失了。嗯，好像也不是进房间之后，是……”想到刚才两人做的事，kain不由又脸红起来，倒是luz不知道是出于好心还是故意帮kain补充道：  
“哦，是在亲吻之后？”  
“……才不是！luzくん好烦！我去洗手间了啦！”被luz说穿，kain恼羞成怒地说了句之后冲进洗手间，并且“咔嚓”一声利落地锁上门……

两人上完洗手间回到起居室，就看到S!N拉着夏代站在窗前专注地看着窗外。见两人安全回来，S!N和夏代坐回了原位。几个人静静看着蜡烛燃烧一时什么声音也没有。  
良久，一声无奈地叹气声在房中响起。接着就听到kain打了个呵欠软软地抱怨着：“好困……”  
“睡一会吧，反正大家都在这里。”luz用温柔的声音安抚着少年，伸直了双腿后拍了拍自己大腿，“这里借你枕吧。”  
“可以吗？”虽然觉得不太好最终还是抵不住睡意的诱惑，kain将头枕到luz腿上。  
“啊~我也可以借你腿啊kainくん~”调味料不满地说着，得到kain不客气的吐槽：“你好烦哦~”说完似乎不想看他还转了个身面朝着luz把脸埋进了luz下腹，灼热的呼吸喷洒在luz下身，让他觉得有些尴尬。  
“这个姿势……好像有点糟糕啊www”uratan看着那两人的姿势窃笑道，颇有幸灾乐祸的架势。  
“你这笑还真是碍眼。”luz不怎么爽快地道。  
“啧。”坐在一边良久没有说话的S!N皱起眉满脸不高兴地啧了啧，惹得其他人纷纷看向他。  
“真不爽啊，从刚才开始就一直秀恩爱的，也不看看现在是什么时候。luzくん和kainくん的世界还真是单纯啊。”  
“哎？S!Nくん？”听出S!N话中的嘲讽，kain有些不安地从luz怀里坐了起来看向他。  
“我们没有影响到你吧S!Nくん？”显然非常不满被人这么说，luz口气也一下子差起来。  
“S!Nくん这是吃醋了？”调味料还在不知轻重地火上浇油，S!N忍无可忍般一拍桌子站起来：  
“真是和你们没有共同语言了。我才不要待在这里和你们一起了。”  
“S!Nくん你要去哪里？现在不能一个人乱跑！”uratan跟着站起来试图阻止S!N鲁莽的行为。  
“他要走就让他走吧。反正S!Nくん那么厉害之前不是还想一个人在屋子里探寻真相？kainくん也是，根本没有必要不放心他，结果还被牵连到。”luz似乎心里始终很介意之前S!N带着kain发现尸体还让kain惊吓的事，所以口气也变得有些冰冷。  
“luzくん……”kain轻轻拉了拉luz衣袖示意他不要这么说，S!N冷哼了声怪声怪气地道歉：  
“那还真是不好意思了。既然彼此都看不惯，那我们就分头行动吧。”  
“S!Nくん你要去哪里？”夏代起身站到S!N身旁担忧地问。  
“我要出去。虽然这里离城区比较远但是总有办法的说不定走到半路就会有车或者电话了。在这里干等着我才不要。”S!N说出自己的想法。  
“嗯，我和你一起！”夏代点点头表示和他共同进退。  
“请便吧。不过我和kainくん是不会走的。”luz冷冷地说了自己的决定。  
“S!Nくん的话有道理，我和你们一起吧！”调味料衡量了一番表示赞同S!N的想法。  
“我觉得还是不要出去比较好。虽然外面的雨没那么大了可是人生地不熟还是很危险。”uratan说出自己的看法。六人之间第一次有了分歧，就在几人僵持着的时候，门外陡然响起了剧烈的撞击声：  
“嘭嘭嘭！”  
乍然响起的敲门声让六人有些猝不及防，对视了一番最终默契地点点头一起跑向门口。  
“监督桑？！”  
门外站在雨中的人显然让众人大吃一惊。  
“你们都在，太好了！”  
大雨将监督的头发都打湿了，可他似乎并不在意反而焦急地说，“都没事吧？”  
“监督桑你听我们说，音响师桑他……他死了……”kain焦急地汇报着情况，监督听了脸色露出短暂的惊讶随后一脸“果然如此”的表情：  
“你们听我说，这屋子不对劲，我们必须马上离开！  
“可是车子都不在，我们要怎么走？”夏代问出最关键的问题。  
“我晚上的时候就是感到不对劲所以到了镇里打了电话让人开了辆车子过来，车子就在那里！”  
顺着监督指的方向，几人看到果然有一辆商务车停在远处。  
“既然有车，那我们赶快走吧！”调味料的意见引来众人附议。反倒是开始催促大家快离开的监督阻止了打算离开出发的众人：  
“不急在这一时，先进去拿上你们的行李我们再走吧！”  
想了想没有拒绝监督的提议，几人到了起居室后，由调味料和kain陪着监督坐着，其他人去房间里收拾行李。  
“那么说监督桑晚上一直都没在直到刚才才回来了？”调味料坐在监督旁边倒了杯热水给他，监督点点头：  
“是啊，不过你们还真是勇敢又冷静，一直待在这里。”  
“因为害怕落单反而更容易出问题呢。”kain坐在调味料身边小小声地说，“不过真的是有被吓到。”  
“对了，luzくん和S!Nくん刚才在吵架吗？看他们脸色好像不太好呢。”监督试探地问，kain和调味料对视了一眼摇摇头：  
“没有呀没有，他们没有吵架。”kain否认着，似乎生怕监督会对两人留下不好的印象替两人解释着，“他们关系很好的。”  
殊不知这样的焦急在监督眼里只是欲盖弥彰。见kain不愿意说，监督也没有勉强。一会，luz拿着自己和kain的行李回到了起居室。  
“kainくん你看看，是只有这个包吗？”luz将kain的背包递给他，kain检查了一下后笑着点点头：  
“是的，谢谢luzくん！”  
正说着，S!N、夏代和uratan也拿着行李过来了。  
“那我们走吧？”  
uratan正说着，就听监督“啊”了声：“糟糕，光顾着让你们拿行李，忘记我自己还有东西在房间了。……kainくん可以陪我一起去拿一下吗？”  
“哎？我？”kain指了指自己没想到会被点名。  
“嗯，是呀，你也知道的，音响师桑就在我对面的房间……呵呵，说起来比较没出息，还是想找个伴觉得比较有安全感呢！”监督满脸过意不去的看着kain，让kain不知从何拒绝：  
“那、那好呀。”  
“谢谢你了呀kainくん。那麻烦你们在这里等一下吧，我们马上出来。”监督向剩余五人打了招呼后准备和kain离开。  
“kainくん，一个人会不会有问题？”luz伸手拉住想跟出去的kain不愿意放手。  
“luzくん你担心什么呀，我们只是去拿个东西，放心，一会就回来了。”监督笑着回头看着一脸不放心的luz。  
“没问题的luzくん。”回了一个笑容，kain拍拍他的手背跟着监督出去。  
“话说luzくん真的是很照顾kainくん呢。”  
回房间的路上，监督笑着打趣，kain不擅长应付地搔搔头发傻笑了下：  
“是呀，luzくん是个很温柔的人，而且聪明又强大。”  
“呵呵，kainくん还真是全心全意信任着luzくん呢。”没说几句就到了监督房间。进了门，监督趁着kain进屋后打量着四处的环境悄悄拉上门。  
“监督桑的行李在那里吗？”看到椅子上的包，kain问道。  
“是啊。”心不在焉地回了句，监督的注意力显然不在背包上，“kainくん，我去上下洗手间，你在这里等一下。”  
“嗯~监督桑，其实有一个问题我从刚刚就有些在意呢。”看监督打算进洗手间，kain不合时宜地叫住了他。  
“什么？”监督看都没看kain问道，显然并没在意他的话。  
“那时候，监督桑刚出现在门外时，我只是和监督桑说了‘音响师桑他……他死了’吧？”  
kain的话让监督莫名一凛，收回了放在洗手间的注意力看向kain，仔细打量了他一番后古怪地笑了笑，“嗯……所以呢？”  
“所以，当监督桑在起居室里说着——‘音响师桑就在我对面的房间……’，我总觉得有些在意呢。我们，谁也没说过音响师桑是怎么死的、在哪里吧？为什么……监督桑会知道呢？”kain双眼直直地看向监督，似乎真的单纯地在等着他的答案。  
“是啊，为什么没听说过的我会知道这件事呢？”笑着看着眼前一脸天真的少年，监督边说边把手伸向了背后，“当然是因为，那个位置，就是我亲手布置的啊！”  
说着掏出后袋里的刀打算向kain扑去，可还来不及动作，手腕就被人强行握住了。紧接着一股蛮力从背后袭来，让毫无准备的监督一个趔趄直直往地上扑。几乎是下一瞬，整个人被压在地上止住了动作完全无法动弹。  
“luzくん~！”  
kain看到门口的人开心地跑了过去。一把接住扑过来的kain，luz没好气地敲了下他的脑袋教训，“越来越出息了啊，没事干嘛故意惹怒监督？”  
“有什么关系，反正刚才就看到你们跟在后面的嘛！”带着笑意在luz怀里蹭了蹭，kain一脸的安心。  
“喂喂，真受不了你们~”紧跟在后面的S!N笑着看着黏糊的两人脸上没有一点异色，“不用这么缠绵吧~”  
“我才受不了你们，还不来帮忙？”还压在监督身上钳制着他挣扎的调味料看着一点没有紧张感的几人有些无奈。  
“你们……”似乎反应不过来事情怎么会突然逆转，监督愣愣地看着不知何时聚在房间里的六人。  
“监督桑一定有很多问题想问我们吧？比如为什么我们会突然出现？比如我和S!Nくん明明之前不是还在争吵？”上前用绳子绑住了监督确定他无法乱动，luz好心开始替监督解惑：  
“其实我们很早就对这间屋子有了很大的疑问。一开始是因为kainくん总说有被人窥视的感觉，所以在找你们的时候，uratan特意留意了并且真的发现在走廊的角落安装了一个探头，那个位置可以把整个房间人员走动的情况监视到位。”  
“其实监督桑很厉害，不论是厨房莫名出现的头发还是留着血水的龙头，当时我的确有些不知所措以为是房子里有古怪。”S!N勾着唇角的样子让夏代忍不住吐槽：  
“你会不知所措？别开玩笑了~”  
转头笑眯眯地看了夏代一眼，S!N继续说，“发现头发后，我仔细看过，那个韧劲和质感并不像是真人的头发，当时我就留心了是不是有人故意借着鬼怪之名想让我们害怕。但那时我并没有怀疑您。直到在这间房间看到了会留血水的龙头，我才有了那么大胆的假设——要动水管里的东西并不是容易的事，如果不是提前有准备是不可能办到的，所以只有有资格选定地点的人才可能做到！恐怕监督桑现在要回来也是因为想要消除水管里的东西吧？否则如果被发现了，第一个被怀疑的就是监督桑呢。”  
“加上后来发现音响师桑尸体的时候，料桑发现后门有被人打开过的痕迹。当时我们就怀疑这一切都有人在暗中策划着。”uratan帮忙补充，“综合了这些情况，我们本来想在起居室商量，结果luzくん提醒我们他在查看这个房间的时候发现柜子里放了一个小设备，说来很巧，那个设备luzくん恰好用过，可以用来音波传输。也就是说，有人在窃听着我们的谈话。”  
“本着不打草惊蛇的想法，我们假装没有发现。可是那样就不能随意乱说话了。要怎么办呢？没关系，幸好我们还有手机。”夏代晃了晃手中的手机笑了笑，“所以重要的消息我们都是在手机上沟通商量的。kainくん害怕？S!Nくん和luzくん吵架不和？那都是故意骗您的。只是为了要引出您。”  
场景回放到之前luz和kain从洗手间回到起居室，本来专注地站在窗口和夏代看着窗外的S!N拉着夏代坐下开始【啪啪啪】按着手机：  
【我和夏代发现外面有人走过的痕迹。】  
【确认吗？】调味料皱了皱眉。  
【嗯，晚上我和S!Nくん出去的时候外面是没有那些痕迹的。】夏代肯定地点点头，看向众人的目光有些不安：【他会不会又进来？】  
【这样下去不行，我们还是找个方法把他逼出来吧，不然总是有潜在的危险存在着。】uratan在手机上写到。  
【不能等到明天车来吗？】kain有些迟疑。  
【明天车会来也只是监督说的，到底什么情况也不知道。我同意uratan的说法，现在离天亮还有段时间，按S!Nくん和夏代くん说的情况不知道他会不会对我们出手，我们还是主动出击吧。】luz表示认同，几人开始商量要怎么引蛇出洞。  
【不如我们假装要出去？】调味料想了想提议，【如果说要出去，他一定会紧张吧？在什么都没消除的时候万一警察来搜查一定会露出破绽吧？不过不能全部走不然他就有机会来收拾现场了……】  
【可是用什么借口呢？我们一直是统一行动的，贸然分头行动会引起他的警觉吧？】  
【不如假装吵架？】  
【好啊，那用什么借口吵架呢？】kain刚写完，就见S!N一脸揶揄地看着他和luz，瞬间让他有了不好的预感。往luz的方向躲了躲，果然S!N下一条消息写着：  
【不如你们秀恩爱吧~绝对很拉仇恨的哦~然后我和夏代くん找茬说要出去！】  
【为什么？！】kain炸毛着不同意，可夏代和uratan用力点头一副同意的样子。  
【啊~不能让kainくん和我来秀吗？】调味料添乱地主动要求担当重任，被S!N毫不客气地否决：  
【少来，你上的话一点说服力都没有！】  
【好过分……】调味料还来不及抱怨，就看uratan催促着luz一脸“时间紧张，你们赶快的~”。虽然想要表示抗议，但是压不过少数服从多数，luz撇撇嘴看着kain示意他主动。  
“哎……”  
无奈地叹了声，kain可怜兮兮地道，“好困……”  
……  
接下去，几人按照说好的，由S!N负责发难，几人顺势产生了分歧，也因此让发现情况有变的监督匆忙之下就跑了过来。  
“哼，原来你们早就有所防备了，还真是想得周到。”听完几个人的解释，监督算是明白了全部的过程不由冷哼了声，“装出一无所知的样子，还真是辛苦你们了。”  
“哪有哪有，监督桑您才真是辛苦，设了那么大一个套等着我们。”uratan一脸的不敢当，监督听了咬咬唇将头转向一边。  
“嗯，还有那些道具也准备得很辛苦吧？头发啊、血水啊，还有染血的日记本什么的。”调味料带着感慨般说着，得到监督恼羞成怒的回答：  
“我不知道你在说什么！”  
事件到此算是告一段落，而监督明白自己大势已去也不再颓然挣扎。  
时间指向凌晨3点40分，再过几十分钟，黎明就会到来。由于抓到了凶手，几人的心情显然都非常轻快。  
“啊~真是个不眠之夜啊~~”uratan伸了个懒腰吟叹道。  
“反正有车了，我们不如就走吧！”夏代提议。  
“哎，不等到天亮了吗？”kain小小声地问。  
“我可不想留在这里了，容易产生阴影呐~而且之前行李不是也都整理好了~”调味料说着，最终众人还是一致决定离开。把监督捆绑结实后，几个人挤上商务车由调味料负责开车。  
“哎等等、等等！”  
正要发动，kain急切地出声阻止，引来众人不满：“kainくん你又怎么了？”  
“抱歉抱歉，luzくん拿行李的时候好像忘记把我的熊一起拿上了，我要回房拿一下啦！”  
“真麻烦，那你快去快回呀！”  
“要我和你一起去吗？”luz有些不放心地问，得到kain否定的回答：  
“不用啦！之前大家商量好一起行动是怕受到袭击，现在既然监督桑已经在这里了我一个人也没问题的！”  
kain自信满满地说着朝众人挥挥手后一个人向房间跑去。luz看着kain的身影靠在窗上打算闭目休息下。

“啊~在这~”  
到了房间看到自己的小熊斜躺在床底下，kain高兴地跑了过去蹲下身打算抱起小熊离开。就在他触到小熊的刹那，一只苍白细长的手从床底下突然伸向他的手腕，突如其来的变故让kain心跳也差点停止了，电光火石之间，kain反应堪称迅速地缩回手让床底下的手扑了个空直直地抓到了地上。顺着还不甘心扑动着的细长手指一路往上看，kain对上了一双漆黑的空洞……  
“嘿嘿嘿……”  
原本应该属于小女孩青涩的笑声此刻听来莫名地尖利骇人，一听到这声音，kain全身的血液瞬间凝固起来，午夜昏倒在储物间前的回忆蓦地飞进脑海：那时候，kain打开门就看到了趴在地上满身鲜血的女孩，过度受惊之下kain一时呆在了原地，而那时候女孩也是用着这样的声音对他阴冷的笑着并说“你找到我了，现在换我来找你了……”。因为大脑所受刺激太过强烈，kain当时完全没了反应下意识的后退，直到因为撞到墙面而晕了过去。醒来之后可能因为害怕下意识地忘了这段记忆。  
捶着脑袋，kain开始痛恨自己怎么会忘了这么重要的事。呆愣地坐在地上怔怔地看着女孩靠近，kain欲哭无泪地发现自己身体虽然害怕地动弹不了，可理智却在这一刻越来越清晰。  
无数场景如雪片般在眼前闪过，kain这才想起下午在厨房时的违和感为何产生——因为luz那句“kainくん你又打碎杯子了？”！昨天晚上生放时，自己听到的那句话并不是电脑那端的luz说的，而是电话里传来的！仔细想来，luzくん在之后的确只是用暧昧的词句让自己小心一些，直到下午告诉luz自己打碎玻璃杯时他不是还愣了愣？  
突然想到笔记本上那句【有些门就像潘多拉的魔盒是不能打开的。一旦开启，灾难就会如约而至……】，kain这才理解这句话的意思。恐怕当他在储物间前对上女孩双眼的刹那就被跟上了吧？  
看着越来越近的女孩，kain带着哭腔害怕地叫出此刻心里唯一想到的名字：  
“luzくん……”  
……

可能因为夜晚过得太费心，luz刚靠到窗边脑袋就像陷进了棉花堆里慢慢腾空了起来。模糊中好像梦到了kain的身影。他微微一笑对自己说着“好像穿了luzくん的衣服突然不冷了！”。场景飞快地切换，被自己亲吻后的kain带着羞涩说着“刚才进了房间以后歌声就消失了。嗯，好像也不是进房间之后，是……”。可能因为觉得一切都告一段落了，那时候的细节反而清晰地浮上心头，而那时隐隐觉得的不对劲也愈加强烈起来……  
“kain！”  
从梦魇中惊醒般，luz一下跳了起来，惹来其他人瞩目。顾不上解释，luz慌乱地问：“kainくん呢？还没回来？”  
“嗯，还没回来呢。奇怪，已经进去十几分钟了，要去找……”S!N的话来不及说完就见luz冲下了车往房间跑去。  
是的，是的！他怎么会忽略了！那间房子的确有诡异的、无法用现实解释的地方！就好像一直叫着冷的kain、还有只有kain听到的歌声。监督说的没错，这幢房子的确有奇怪的地方！不，那时候，S!N追问“染血的日记本”的时候，监督怎么说的？他说“我不知道你在说什么！”，他不知道S!N在说什么！是他们自己因为想着一切都是监督做的而完全忽略了其他可能！现在想来，那个东西的目标可能一直都是kain吧只是因为当时有那么多人在可能混乱了“它”的思维，可是现在kain一个人在里面……  
“kain！”  
一路狂奔近两人的房间叫着kain的名字，在发现kain背对着他坐在地上后，luz稍稍松了口气正想朝他走进，就看到他失措地往后移着，说话的语气中染上了哭音：  
“不、不要过来……”  
“kainくん！”  
luz朝他跑进，就看到kain正对的床底下，一个女孩露出诡异的笑死死看着他，带着鲜血的手慢慢朝kain移动着：“嘿嘿……找到你了……终于找到你了……”  
被眼前的景象惊得说不出话，好不容易在反应过来后luz一把抄起kain的双臂想要把他拉起来后退，可不知道kain是完全被吓傻了还是怎么的，腿一软连带着把luz也差点拉到地上。  
“别……逃……”女孩看出两人的意图加快了爬动的频率，直到她整个人从床底下爬出，kain才发现她和自己梦中的女孩一样，双腿一片血淋淋，甚至都不能称之为腿了。  
眼见着女孩越爬越近，luz拉了kain一把：“还傻着干吗？快走啊！”  
似乎被luz唤醒了理智，kain总算不复开始的慌乱点点头跟着luz就往外跑。

“别……别走……”  
身后女孩一声声凄厉的叫声如影随形总让kain有些介意，最终，在一声“哥哥……”的叫声中，kain停下了步伐。  
“怎么了？”被kain拉着停下了脚步，luz不解地转头看身后的kain，却见他回过身看着女孩慢慢爬近，鲜红的痕迹一路从卧室延伸到两人眼前可以看出女孩一路前进得有多艰难。  
“哥……哥哥……”似乎感受到两人停下了脚步，女孩的声音中带上了一丝欣喜。  
“lu、luzくん，她叫我们哥哥……”kain怯怯地说，得到luz没好气的答复：  
“所以你是打算认她做妹妹了？”  
“可是……她会不会只是想和我们玩捉迷藏……就好像和她哥哥一样……”kain没什么把握地说着自己的猜想，“会不会……其实并没有恶意……”  
想来从到了这屋子开始，女孩就出现过好多次，可是并没有伤害他，只是自己一直害怕所以才躲避。  
“……”没有回应，luz回忆着日记本上的内容思考着这种可能性……  
就在两人思考间，女孩已经爬到了两人面前仰头眼巴巴地对着两人。kain这才注意到女孩的眼角下有两道蜿蜒的血痕一直延伸到下巴处，仿佛眼泪一般。  
“哥哥……”  
女孩还在痴痴叫着，脑袋里突然印出日记本上的内容——【哥哥长得很可爱，性格虽然有些孩子气却是非常聪明的人】以及女孩临死前的害怕、绝望，kain忍不住蹲下身克服心里的恐惧看向女孩。仔细看去，女孩其实长的非常可爱，如果还活着，一定也是个漂亮的少女了。  
“我怕……哥哥……”  
“没事的，别怕……”kain安慰着伸手抚上了女孩的额头。就在他的手碰到女孩发顶的刹那，不知道是不是他的错觉似乎可以感到女孩震了震，随后对他露出了笑容：  
“谢谢你，哥哥……”  
剩余的尾音越来越模糊，只有话中的满足那么清晰，女孩的身影在空气中慢慢散开最终不见……  
“结束……了？”  
站起身有些茫然地看着luz，却得到他不客气地一捶：“就那样摸上去，你也太鲁莽了吧？那可是鬼啊！”  
“现在不是什么事也没有嘛！”kain嘿嘿一笑回道。  
“这下子，真的是一切都结束了吧。”luz近乎感慨地说道。  
东方，太阳隐约的光芒已经在云层中若隐若现，虽然微弱可仍能看见慢慢划破长空带来光明，透过窗户给这一室带来新一天的希望。  
“kainくん，我想她……可能的确没有恶意的，只是想找她的哥哥陪她一起玩。”  
“嗯……我知道。那只是一个寂寞的孩子吧。”低下头想到自己之前的敌意，kain有些内疚，“luzくん，你说她会恨我吗？”  
脑袋被揉了几下，luz带着笑意的声音在耳边响起，“不会的。她一定很感谢你，愿意这么温柔地对她。”  
抬起头与那人相视一笑，kain看到luz略显狼狈的样子想起那个时候luz要拉他结果差点被自己带着摔倒不由抱怨道，“不过话说回来luzくん力气也太小了啊~”  
“明明是kainくん自己太重了，回去可要好好减肥！”luz顺势吐槽。  
“什么呀~”撒娇地说着和luz一起踏出屋外。  
“喂！你们不要打情骂俏了，快上车了！”  
远处，车上的调味料对两人挥了挥手。湿润的空气中充满雨后特有的清新——充满生机与希冀。luz和kain对视了一眼，朝等着他们的众人跑去……

阵阵微风吹过，将被放在起居室窗口的笔记本吹得“哗哗”作响。纸张随风而动，最终被定格在某一页，可爱的文字诉说着少女的心事：

【哥哥今天告诉我他喜欢了大他一岁的学长。哥哥满脸笑容的样子好可爱。哥哥，一定要幸福哦！】

END

PS：总算完结了啊，叹气~嗯，突然发现“END”什么的果然要全部大写才有气势啊~像“end”的话绝对不够大气吧~【这什么病。。】


	2. 《校园怪谈》

脑洞开太大就应该好好好补补呀~但是开得很开心~好吧对不起我又开始写这么奇奇怪怪的东西了，如果大家可以和我一起喜欢那就太好了~(∩_∩)  
提醒如下：  
1\. 文章背景纯属虚构、纯属虚构！请不要较真~与唱见本人也完全没有任何关系、没有任何关系！请不要联想~  
2\. BUG肯定是存在的因为我是按照自己的逻辑下来的，所以肯定会有漏洞，大家无视、无视呀。。如果有非常严重的BUG。。请一定不要告诉我//v//  
3\. 虽然想写吓人的故事可是好像一点也不吓人。。所以大家可以放心的看~  
以上~希望大家阅读愉快~  
\-----------------------------------

——意念如果足够强大，将拥有划破时空、创造奇迹的力量。

那抹白色的身影从眼前划过，衣阙飘过他的指缝似乎触手可及，却在下一个眨眼的功夫离他越来越远……  
不行！不能让他消失！一定要阻止！  
没有缘由地，这样的声音在心里强烈呐喊着，让他甚至来不及多加思考反手想要抓住对方。可终究还是慢了一步，有什么无形的障碍阻隔在两人之间似乎在将他们慢慢划分到两个世界，无法触摸、不能挽留，只能眼睁睁看着对方对他静静的挥着手然后消失在视野中……  
“ごめ……あ……が……る……なら……”  
在说……什么？  
快进一般的画面让他看不清对方的脸，不断蠕动着的薄唇似乎在反复说着什么让自己在意，可是对方的声音好像被干扰了一般残缺不全，饶是他全神贯注地听也只能抓到几个模糊的音。心里被一阵高过一阵的绝望和悔恨充塞——好像有什么非常重要、必须传达的话，自己还来不及对他说……  
不要！  
如果一切只是梦、如果这都是假的、如果可以重来、如果……强烈地这么祈盼着，最终，在那力量消逝之时，他意识也跟着模糊起来……

“嘀嘀嘀、嘀嘀嘀……”  
单一的铃声响起划破了室内的宁静，也唤醒了床上似乎正在梦魇中不安挣扎的少年——时钟显示1号早上六点，正是应该准备起床上学的时间。  
“嗯……”  
慢慢从噩梦中清醒过来一时还有些分不清怎么回事，luz在柔软的床铺上翻了个身。清晨的阳光透过没有拉合严实的窗帘缝隙洒进房间，连带着将温暖一起带入。  
怔怔地盯着那抹光亮许久，luz皱了皱眉：可能因为一整晚都在做梦的关系现在头还隐隐作痛。  
真是一个不怎么美好的梦啊……  
虽然已经记不清梦到了什么，可是那种只能眼睁睁地看着、做什么都是徒劳的无力感从心里一丝一缕地冒出——不是那么强烈，却慢慢占领了整个心扉——那样的感觉让他觉得非常糟糕。  
又在床上磨蹭了一会才起床，因为状态不佳，做什么都有些反应迟钝，luz花了比平常多一倍的时间才准备妥当出发去学校。  
晃晃悠悠到了校门口，不知道是不是心理作用，luz总觉得今天学校里的氛围有点怪异。但是也顾不上那么多，昨晚的梦境似乎对他影响很大让他整个人都有些萎靡不振。放学前开班会的时候，撑不住的luz坐在位置上就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。半梦半醒间似乎听到两个女生在身边叽叽喳喳讨论着什么：  
“哎你听说了吗？今天早上一年级那个……”  
“啊你说那个啊！我听说了啊！据说……”  
好吵……在心里暗暗腹诽着，可是好不容易酝酿出了一点睡意也不愿意醒来，luz就在她们的聒噪声中意识逐渐迷离起来……  
“……zくん、luzくん！”  
迷糊中被人推了一把、伴随着软绵的呼唤——似乎是自己很熟悉的声音，带着特有的撒娇尾音，脑海中甚至可以隐隐勾勒出那人这么叫时羞涩浅笑的模样——luz慢慢睁开眼，可环视了一圈左右身边并没有人让他不由疑惑起来。倒是邻桌的同学看到luz醒了热心地道：  
“你醒的可真是时候！放学了哦，我刚想叫你你就自己醒过来了呀！”  
“啊……”在对方的好心提点下才后知后觉地发现教室里的同学已经陆续整理了书包离开了，luz低头想了想问，“刚才……有人叫我吗？”  
“没有啊，看你睡那么熟谁会来叫你呀。”  
“是吗、大概我睡迷糊了吧……”  
随意敷衍了对方几句，可心里却久久不能介怀：刚才的触感那么清晰，真的只是睡梦中的错觉？这么自问着却没有答案，luz晃晃脑袋拿起书包回家……

回到家，没有胃口吃饭的luz把书包一扔扑倒在床上打算继续补眠。  
仍然是一段并不安稳的睡眠——梦中的场景犹如碎片般肆意切换，争先恐后地在luz面前展现让他一直在半梦半醒间挣扎。这样睡了一会，头疼的感觉丝毫没有好转，有什么沉甸甸的东西压在心底总让luz觉得憋得慌。  
看了看时钟，晚上九点。本想着干脆就这样睡过去算了，可是想到还有作业，luz长吁了一口气振作精神坐到书桌前。拿过书包翻找着可是把包翻了个底朝天也没找到自己要找的作业本，挫败地把包往旁边一扔，luz不耐地“啧”了声暗叹今天真是做什么都不顺：  
“不会落在学校了吧？那不是还要去学校里拿？真是可恶啊……”  
虽然百般不愿，可是想到如果明天没有顺利交出作业说不定就直接被挂了，luz撇撇嘴扯过外衣披上后出门。  
来到学校大门口，夜晚的校园不似白天充满了生机。矗立着的建筑在月光的折射下蒙上了一层纱衣，只能看到影影绰绰的轮廓，茂密的树影投射在地上仿若伺机而动的野兽般龇牙咧嘴，偶尔不知道从哪里发出几声嘈杂的蝉鸣。未知的环境下，危机不知在何处静静蛰伏。  
绕着校门走了一圈发现不知道怎么回事值班室里竟然没有人。想着赶快拿了东西好回家，luz犹豫了一下走到一处不起眼的栅栏前，单手一撑轻盈地跃了进去。  
“真是的……如果被发现了一定会被警告的吧？还真是糟糕透顶……”  
边这么唾弃地说着，luz回头望了一眼空旷的外面：栅栏好像将学校内圈和外面拦截成了两个空间，总有种进来了就被囚禁住了的错觉……摇摇头让自己不要多想，luz跨步走进教学楼。  
上了五层来到自己教室，因为害怕被发现，luz也没有开灯的打算。摸黑在课桌里翻了一会儿总算找到了作业本，无心多留的luz将本子放好后正打算出去，却被窗外的圆月吸引了注意。  
“还真是明亮啊……今天是满月吗？”  
这么自言自语着：太过莹亮的月光总让人有一丝心惊的不安，仿佛有什么要发生的预兆促使luz收回目光，决定尽早离开。  
打开教室门准备原路返还，因为没有灯光，luz借着从窗口洒进来的月光小心地一步步挪动。斑驳的树影倒映在墙头显得狰狞不堪，偶尔有“呜呜”的风声从开了一条缝隙的窗口传进，就好像有什么人在号哭般。  
没走几步，突然意识到什么的luz停下了脚步，整个人都有些僵硬：并不是“好像有什么人在号哭般”，而是真的有隐隐的哭声从长廊另一端幽幽传来！  
这样的认知让luz紧张起来——他现在所处的这幢教学楼的整体格局是“L”字形的，楼梯的位置在“L”的最右侧，luz的教室也是在较短的一面，而那隐隐的哭声则是从拐角的另一端深处传来的。细小的啜泣声在寂静空旷的长廊显得突兀，缭绕的回声仿佛将哭声放大了数倍清晰地传入luz耳朵。在这全然安静的环境中，断断续续的抽噎犹如魔咒一般让人整个都警备起来。  
“谁、谁在那里吗？”  
无法说服自己当什么都没听到，luz纠结了一会转身朝另一头走去，“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声在长廊里发出规律的节奏……  
走过拐角，让luz庆幸的是一眼望去，长直的走道并没有出现什么可怕的画面。因为他的靠近，哭泣声倒是越加清晰让他不由疑惑到底是谁这么晚还在学校。  
是这里吧？  
顺着时断时续的呜咽来到一间教室门口，luz抬头看了一眼教室上的铭牌——一年三班——深吸了口气做了心理建设后，luz握上门把手鼓足勇气一把拉开教室门……  
“呜呜……”  
随着隔绝的屏障被开启，哭声没有阻碍地传入luz耳中。似乎被开门的动静吓到，声音突然就中断了，可是既然已经到了门口也没理由无功而返，luz犹豫了一下后跨进教室……  
双眼粗粗搜寻了一圈却没看到任何人影，不要说哭声了，就连第二个人存在的痕迹都没有，耳边只有自己“扑通扑通”的剧烈心跳仿佛被放大了数倍般清晰，而且可能因为这间教室的朝向问题，不知道从哪里涌来的阴冷气息让luz背部一麻，心里升腾起想要逃走的冲动。就在他想要将这种冲动付诸行动时，一声怯怯的叫唤从角落响起：  
“……luzくん？”  
——软软的尾音因为少年特有的稚气语调蒙上了一层撒娇意味，犹如估摸着危险的小动物一般带着小心翼翼。  
视线移向教室后排，luz这才明白过来为什么刚才自己没有发现教室里有人——有着纤细骨架的少年蜷缩在后排的角落里把自己团成小小的一团，如果不仔细看甚至都不会发现他的存在。因为听到动静，少年正仰着脑袋看向突然出现的luz，猫咪一般乌黑滚圆的双眼在月光下直直望来莫名带上了一阵幽怨，让luz愣在了原地。  
“luzくん？”  
被少年带着试探的嗓音唤回神，luz慢慢走到他面前有些疑惑：“你怎么会知道我名字？”  
“luzくん果然不记得我吗……”显见的失落弥漫在少年巴掌大的脸上，“我叫kain，前几天还和luzくん搭过话的……”  
“是、是吗……对不起、我不记得了……”想起前几天因为一些问题自己整个精神状态都是恍恍惚惚的，luz有些尴尬地抓抓头发转开视线，却没意识到自己这样的举动好像在刻意的疏离。  
“没关系，反正现在也无所谓了……”动了动唇叹息般地说着，kain收回目光维持着原先的姿势，抱紧自己把脸埋进双臂间。  
“对了，你为什么那么晚在这里？不回家吗？”没有听清kain刚才的自言自语，luz扯回正题偏头打量着坐地上的少年，“一个人在这里不害怕吗？”  
“害怕……晚上的学校好可怕、哪里都是漆黑一片……我走了好久可是怎么也找不到出去的路。”回想起之前一个人在空无一人的学校里摸索，kain的身体轻颤了下还有些后怕，“后来我走累了就回到这里来了，然后……luzくん就出现了。”  
被少年像看救星一样地望着，犹如迷路的孩子般无助的模样让luz无法置之不理。虽然对他的话有些不解，可是面对他满怀信任和依赖的双眼，luz笑着朝他伸出手发出邀请：  
“怎么会找不到回去的路呢。走吧，我带你一起出去。虽然可能要翻墙才能出去，不过别担心，有我在呢我会帮你的。”  
“哎？”  
抬起头，怔怔地对上距离自己头顶十公分都不到的莹白手指，顺着往上看，是luz温柔的笑颜，kain眨眨眼看着对方一时忘了要反应。将他喜出望外的表情默默收入眼底，luz暗叹这真是个容易满足的孩子，似乎得到自己一点点回应就一脸的受宠若惊。这样想着，luz更加放软了声音晃了晃手：  
“走吧！”  
“嗯！”  
没有再拒绝，kain脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容把手放进luz比他略微宽大的手中。温暖的体温透过相握的十指传来，kain顺着luz拉着他的力道起身站到他身旁。  
直到kain站起身，luz才发现面前的少年比他矮了小半个头，青涩的脸庞带着年轻特有的纯真，让人忍不住升腾起想要好好保护的欲望。可能因为害怕，小小的手掌一片冰冷丝毫没有热度。面对他专注凝视的目光，luz笑着抬手揉了揉他的脑袋：  
“我们出发吧！”  
“好~”  
牵着kain的手，luz带着他到教室门口。奇异地，当带着kain重回走廊，整个氛围似乎和刚才的有些不同。如果说之前还只是深夜那般的渺无人踪，现在就像进入了午夜子时那般万物沉寂。来时还能隐隐听到的风声、蝉鸣似乎一下子都凭空蒸发了般，仿佛身处于被隔绝于外世的空间般安静到有些可怕，只有自己的呼吸声充斥耳畔。月亮不知道什么时候被厚厚的云层掩盖，连带着光芒也削弱了下去，让luz只能勉强看清脚下的几步路……  
不会有问题吧？因为kain之前的话多少产生了一些不安，luz努力安慰自己那一切只是错觉，可能只是因为夜深了的关系所以才会那么安静。  
“luzくん，没问题吧？”  
身后的少年小小声地问着，软绵的声音带着一份不明显的惶恐。怕他被自己的情绪影响，luz打起精神捏了捏他的手保证：  
“没问题，kainくん跟在我后面，小心脚下。”  
细心地提醒了一句带着kain依循记忆中的路线向楼梯走去：应该是左拐然后往前就可以下楼了吧？然后一直往下到一楼之后往中间就是出去的门……  
这么思忖着，luz和kain一步步徐徐前进。还没走到四楼，“踢踏、踢踏”的声音从四楼长廊传来，维持着缓慢而有规律的节拍发出沉闷的声响，一下一下沉重地敲击仿佛直接打在两人心头。  
“luzくん……那个声音……”  
——好像有什么人在不停踢着东西，这样的联想让kain紧张地收紧了握着luz的手，力道之大甚至让luz有些吃痛。回过头，就见少年一脸的苍白似乎真的很害怕于是急忙安慰：  
“别怕，可能学校里还有人和我们一样晚上没回家，我们去看看？说不定会找到同伴呢？”  
“怎、怎么会有人这么晚不回去呢……”摇着头显然无法接受这样的说辞，可是既然luz这么开口了kain还是选择了相信，“那好吧我们去看一看？”  
“呵呵~别担心，有我在呢。”  
少年逆来顺受的模样让luz忍不住取笑，“怎么一副受气包的样子？委屈了？”  
“没有委屈，只要能和luzくん一起我什么也不怕。”  
没有迟疑出口的话让luz怔愣了一下，月光下少年的脸庞恬静安然，乌黑的双眼定定地凝望着他，眼神中仿佛浓缩了千言万语又什么都不愿意透露，这样的矛盾让他看上去莫名地脆弱起来。  
“你……”不自觉地伸出手摸上kain的脸颊，手指碰到的触感带着丝冰凉。轻叹了一声，luz轻扯嘴角给出承诺，“嗯，我会保护kain的。”  
“luzくん~”  
好像得到糖果的孩子般满足地笑着，灿烂的笑颜让身后的那点光亮都为之失色，连带着让luz的心情也跟着轻快起来：  
“好了我们去看看怎么回事吧！”  
“嗯！”  
听话地跟在luz身后，两人循着声音跨上了四楼的长廊。幽深的长廊越往深处越加黑暗，站在楼梯口往里望，黝黑的走道就好像怪兽大张的嘴般等着人主动上钩然后一口吞噬。  
对视了一眼，luz带头朝里走去并刻意放轻了脚步和呼吸。发现luz的警惕，kain也跟着他一起放轻了动作幅度，整个世界似乎什么声音都听不到，只有黑暗跟着他们如影随形……  
“好像就是这里。”  
走到传出声音的教室站定，luz小声对躲在自己身后的kain说：说来也奇怪，随着越来越接近这个房间，那诡异的“踢踏、踢踏”声反而越来越轻。从刚才两人站到这里后，那声音更是消失不见了。  
顾不上疑惑，luz看了kain一眼示意后，自己拉上门把手……  
“呜……”紧张地拉着luz衣服下摆整个脸都埋在了他后背，kain完全不敢看里面生怕有什么可怕的东西会突然冲出来，胆小的样子让luz觉得有些可爱。也没在意他亲昵的举动，luz回头看了他一眼后用力打开门……  
“！”  
不知道从哪里冒出来的风刮过脸旁带起一丝凉意，除此之外什么也没有。环顾了一圈，视线最终定格在开了一条缝的窗户——因为风力的拉扯窗户正反复发出“咣当、咣当”的闷哑响声——一切疑问有了解答，luz为自己刚才的杯弓蛇影有些好笑：  
“别怕，应该是这个班的值日生走的时候忘记关窗了，什么都没有。”  
转过身主动安慰着在他身后还捂着眼睛不敢看教室的kain，luz笑着拍拍他让他睁眼。  
“嗯……”  
听到“什么都没有”的保证，kain这才怯怯地放下捂着眼睛的手眨眨眼看向面前笑着低头看他的luz。温暖的、带着深深笑意的眸子让kain有些不好意思地转开视线，却在越过luz的身影看向教室里面时仿佛看到什么可怕的东西眼睛越瞪越大……  
“怎么了？”  
看出kain的反常，luz紧张地询问，可kain仿佛魔怔了般根本无法回答。问不出结果，luz刚打算回头自己看一眼，终于反应过来的kain尖叫着一把扑进了luz怀里……  
“别怕有我在呢kainくん！”  
皱起眉满脸不解地拍着他的背安慰，好不容易在luz的安抚下冷静了一些从他怀里仰起头，因为惊恐而瞪得滚圆的乌黑双眸在这夜色下显得有些渗人：  
“luzくん没看到吗？那个女孩子……”  
“什么女孩子？”满头雾水地看着kain不明白他在说什么，完全无法沟通的状态让kain几乎斯歇底里：  
“就是女孩子啊！那个吊在讲台上面的女孩子啊！！”  
似乎为了应和kain的话，他刚说完，“踢踏、踢踏”的清脆响声再次有节奏的响了起来，仿佛在给窗户的撞击声和音一般，交错的声响打破整个走廊的安宁悠悠回荡。意识到可能是什么，luz整个后背蓦地僵硬住了。被他的紧张传染，kain吞了吞口水收紧了抓着luz衣服的手，身体不自然地有些颤抖连带着声音都跟着干涩起来：  
“lu、luzくん……”  
捏紧了拳又松开，luz用力做了个深呼吸后拍拍kain肩头松开对他的怀抱。小心地转过身面向教室，在看到一对白皙优美的脚踝后，视线随之慢慢上仰……  
“踢踏……踢踏……”  
——少女的身体悬空挂在教室前方，阵阵夜风带动身体晃动，不断地撞到讲台。长直的黑发顺着晃动在空中起起落落遮住了她大半个脸，低垂的眼睑让她看上去像是正居高临下地俯视着门口不请自来的两人，连带着那微微扬起的嘴角也染上了一丝诡异……  
“怎、怎么办？”  
全然没了主意的kain惊慌失措地问着luz，整个缩在他旁边连看都不敢看里面一眼。  
“我们……”咽了口口水，luz用自己残存不多的理智勉强想着对策，“我们是不是应该替她把窗户关好……？这样她就不会撞到讲台了吧……”  
“那好吧。”完全以luz为首是瞻的kain点点头表示同意，“可是……那样是不是就要进教室？我们、我们要绕过……”迅速看了一眼吊着的身影，kain踌躇了一下言辞扁扁嘴快哭了的样子，“绕过学姐吗……？”  
“嗯、要不kainくん在这里等，我过……”  
“不要！”听到要被扔下，kain不等luz说完就激烈地表示反对，亮汪汪的水眸像看负心汉一般地盯着luz让他无奈投降：  
“那好吧，kainくん跟在我后面、我们一起过去吧。”  
虽然只接触了那么一会儿，可是已经深刻了解到身后的少年胆子有多小的luz自然肩负起了照顾对方的责任。拉起kain的手带着他一步步挪向窗边，一边还要留意着那吊挂的身影有没有异动。在与少女擦肩而过时，luz体贴的横过身让kain在自己身后，两人眼观鼻、鼻观心完全不敢乱看那像钟摆一样晃动着的身体。  
好不容易移到窗前，随着窗户被luz伸手拉上关闭，“踢踏、踢踏”的声音发出的频率慢慢减少。luz长嘘一口气整个人都要虚脱了，还来不及好好喘喘，就感到胳膊被kain拉了拉于是转头看向一直乖乖跟在他身边的少年：  
“怎么了？”  
“luzくん、她、她好像还在晃啊……只是频率没那么快了而已……”kain一边说着一边小心地往luz旁边蹭了蹭似乎生怕少女马上会跳下来抓住他。  
“哎怎么会？”  
在kain的提醒下定定地抬头看着少女半晌，发现的确如kain所说她的身体还在轻微地晃动，只是幅度不像一开始那么厉害了而已。luz鼓起腮帮寻思：“奇怪、明明已经关上窗了啊……”  
“luzくん……”  
正思考着，就听到kain软软的声音在叫他于是急忙应了声表示自己在听。  
“那个、气窗……”  
顺着kain手指的方向看去，果然高处的一扇气窗还开启着，夜风透过气窗一丝丝吹进室内，带动少女的身体仍然有着轻微的晃动。明白了症结却丝毫无法松口气，luz有些发愁：  
“好高啊……”  
——的确，如果是普通的窗户还好，可是学校的楼面本来就比较高，气窗的卡扣又是在最上方，这样的高度恐怕必须由人站在桌子上才能顺利关上了，这也就导致了爬上去的人可能会和旁边悬挂的少女眼对眼了……  
“怎么办……”  
没有回答。迟疑了半晌，luz转身走了几步去拖离自己最近的桌子。看到luz的动作，kain急忙过去帮忙以免发出更大的声响。配合着luz将桌子抬到气窗下方，kain迟疑了一会嘴开开合合最终还是忍不住问：  
“luzくん你要爬上去？”  
“啊、是啊。不然在这干瞪眼也解决不了问题。”固定好了位置抬头正好看到kain满脸忐忑地站在旁边，眼中带着浓浓的担忧，luz笑着摸摸他的脑袋安慰，“傻瓜，只是关个窗而已没问题的！kainくん帮我扶着桌子吧。”  
“可是……”想要阻止对方，可不等他开口luz已经拽过一把椅子放在下面当垫脚后、一脚跨上椅子打算站上去了，情急之下kain急忙抱住他手肘，“等等！”  
“怎么了？”看着kain如此着急的模样luz有些不解。  
“还是、还是我去关吧！luzくん在下面扶着吧我比较轻不容易发出动静！”kain慌不择言的解释让luz皱眉看向他不明白他到底在紧张什么：  
“我也会尽量不发出动静的，kainくん不用担心。”  
“可、可是我怕我在下面应接不来……”  
可怜兮兮地看着luz，好似被抛弃的样子让luz投降，再加上kain死活抱着他的手不让他上去也让他无法装作视而不见。考虑了一下想象着如果自己爬上去了万一有什么突发状况kain可能的确处理不来，反倒是换做kain上去自己倒还可以掩护他……  
这么衡量着，luz点点头从椅子上下来。稳了稳身体，没有留意到他下来的一刹那kain明显松了一口气。  
站稳后，luz一手扶住椅背固定，另一手伸向kain：“来吧，小心一点。别怕我会在下面护着你的。”  
“嗯。”  
小声应了一句，kain借着luz搀扶的力道踩上椅子后抬高腿爬上桌子。颤巍巍地站直身发现正好可以平视少女，kain安分地垂着眼不敢四处乱看。  
“kainくん，没问题吧？”一手扶着桌角一手看似随意地搭在kain腿弯支撑，luz的目光紧锁着kain的一举一动害怕他出事。  
“嗯、没事哟。”  
软软的声音从上方传来有些飘渺，配合着身旁不时传来的脚踢动讲台的悠悠声响，让整个教室蒙上了一层诡异。看着kain努力伸长手去勾窗户，luz也跟着紧张地屏息……  
“嗯~……咻！”  
好不容易把窗拉起来，kain双手并用地把梢子合上。就在他关上窗的瞬间，一阵属于少女特有的空灵到极致反而显得尖细刺耳的笑声在耳畔响起，甚至连轻浅的哼哼声都那么清晰让kain下意识地回头。  
几乎在他回头的刹那心里就暗叫了一声“不好”——不知道什么时候，吊在那里的少女本来低垂的眼帘已然掀起正直勾勾地望着他，无神的黑瞳仿佛有意识般地紧锁着kain让他无法错开双眼，怔怔地望着她意识好像被吸走了一般，突然kain身体晃悠了几下腿一软往下跌去……  
“kain！”  
在下面时刻关注着他的luz还不知道发生了什么，就见kain直挺挺的往下倒立刻伸出手将他接进怀里。右手搂着他的肩膀左手顺势架上他的腿弯将他抱离原地，少年的身体出乎意料地轻让他不知该松了口气还是心疼。  
抱着kain退了几步，luz再抬头看向前方时原本吊挂在那儿的少女已经不见了——也不知道她是什么时候无声无息地消失的——没有心情计较这个，眼前更让luz在意的是怀中不知安危的少年。  
环顾了一眼四周，luz把kain轻轻放坐到一张桌子上让他靠在自己胸口后拍拍他的脸颊：  
“kain、kain！你怎么样？”  
“嗯、luzくん……”  
慢慢睁开的双眼一开始还有些聚不上神，kain有些迷糊地仰起脑袋看着面前的luz，好一会才反应过来是怎么回事，又立刻被两人此刻的姿势吓得一愣整个都不好意思起来，“我、我……你？那个……”  
不知所措就差在原地转圈圈的样子莫名可爱，听着他语无伦次的嘀咕，luz好笑地低头望着他：  
“‘你’什么呀kainくん傻了吗？”取笑了一句，对上少年依旧苍白的脸，luz收起调笑关切道，“怎么样呀？刚才怎么会突然摔下来了？”  
“我也不知道……刚才一瞬间就觉得一晕，好像意识都消失了然后就什么也不知道了……”低着头把脸埋在对方怀中闷声说道，晦暗的光线掩饰了kain闪烁不定的双眼。  
“那现在呢？可以继续走吗？”弯下身认真打量着kain的脸色，luz还有些不放心，“你脸色怎么这么苍白？是不是还没有恢复？要不要休息一下？”  
“没事的，我们还是赶快走吧。”摇着头示意自己没关系，kain挪着屁股想从桌子上下来，不安分的样子让luz抽了抽嘴角提醒：  
“别乱动。”  
被凶了一句的kain立刻垮下小脸不高兴起来，无精打采的样子让luz忍不住勾起嘴角顺毛，“好了，知道了。我们出发吧。”  
伸手把kain抱下桌，少年乖巧地搂着他的脖子配合，亲昵的举动似乎丝毫没有避讳。不知不觉间，有什么看不见的情愫在两人之间慢慢发酵……

“慢一点，小心楼梯。”  
牵着kain的手，luz走在前方一边提醒一边四处警惕地张望。在四楼教室的吊挂少女消失后，两人小心地朝下一层行进。  
“这次不管听到什么都一定不好奇心作祟去看了！”带着一丝撒娇意味的责备从kain口中蹦出却丝毫没有生气的感觉，让luz宠溺地附和：  
“好好好、不管听到、看到什么，我们只管往下走。”  
“嗯~”  
满意于他的回答，kain高兴地应了声连带着声音都元气起来，充满活力的状态让luz忍不住回头看了他一眼——果然，因为心情好，少年的嘴角带着一丝浅浅的弧度连带着眼睛都是弯弯的，看得luz也减轻了不少压力。  
来到连通四楼和三楼的拐角，luz望了一眼窗外。寂静的户外空旷而无半点人气，就连本该亮着的值班室也没有灯火，漆黑一片的环境让luz心里不自觉升腾起一丝不怎么好的预感。  
“luzくん？”  
因为luz的止步而跟着停下的kain疑惑地看了他一眼，在看到对方眼中的迷茫后默默咬了咬唇。修长的手指用力收紧成拳，就连指甲深深地陷入肉中也感受不到痛楚，kain垂着脑袋站着，脸庞因为布上了一层黯淡而显得阴沉。  
“kain？”发现kain的沉默不语，luz有些担心地侧头打量着他，“你怎么了？表情看上去有些可怕呢……”  
“唔、没、没什么啦！”慌忙摆着手扬起笑容否认，双眼滴溜溜地转着看向luz又恢复了神采。  
“是嘛~？”  
拖长的尾音带着浓浓的怀疑，又盯着一脸纯良的少年看了一会，luz忍不住伸手扯上他看着就手感不错的脸颊用力向外拉……  
“别别别……痛痛痛、luzくん呜呜……”  
被luz拉得脸都变形了，kain抬手拉住他手腕可怜地求饶，因为疼痛而蒙上一层雾气的双眼水灵通透，就那样定定地凝望着luz让他舍不得下手欺负。  
“那样子笑还不如不笑，如果是自己不想做的事情就不要勉强知道吗？”总算开恩放过了kain，手指点了点他挺翘的鼻尖，luz轻叹了声轻揉着他柔软的发丝，“kainくん是担心出不去吧？别怕，还有我呢。即使真的出不去，我们一起在这儿不也有个伴吗~”  
说着乐观的话鼓励着kain，可是起的效果似乎并不大，kain只是轻轻应了声后主动拉起luz下垂的手：“……luzくん对不起……”  
“说什么傻话呢~”笑着回握住了kain的手，luz打起精神，“我们继续往下走吧！”  
“好。”  
顺从地点点头，kain跟着luz走向三楼……  
“一格、两格……”  
小声数着阶梯数一步步往下走，就在luz跨上三楼平台时，跟在他身后的kain不知道踩到了什么脚下一滑身体瞬间朝前倾去……  
“呜哇——！！”  
失去平衡的kain本能地左脚往前一踏想稳住身体，却因为错误预估了台阶的高低反而脚踝一扭，眼看就要摔了个五体投地，幸好luz及时反应过来拉住他的胳膊把他往怀里一带，阻止了kain往前冲的趋势……  
惊魂未定地撑着luz完全靠他的支撑才站住，想到刚才的情景kain有些后怕地拍拍胸口庆幸：“幸好有luzくん在不然我就惨了……”  
“小心一点呐。”显然也被kain突如其来的状况吓了一跳，luz调整了一下呼吸稳住心神，这才有心情教训怀中的少年，“怎么走路不看看清楚的？”  
“嘿嘿对不起啦luzくん！”淘气地吐吐舌，kain一副知错了的乖巧模样，“因为我有轻微的夜盲症，所以这么暗的环境下有点看不太清呢……”  
“那我们继续往下吧？kainくん拉着我？”  
不想再拖延时间，luz用眼神询问对方意见。点头表示没问题，可就在他站直身准备走的刹那，脚上袭来的刺痛感让毫无准备的kain“唔”了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
急忙扶住kain手肘架着他，luz皱起眉上下打量着kain，最终发现他咬着唇左脚下意识地悬空不敢着地于是推测，“刚才扭到了？”  
“好像是的……嘶、好疼……”手软软地搭在luz肩膀，kain低头看看自己的腿觉得自己又给luz添麻烦了不由有些丧气，“luzくん对不起……不如你自己走吧不要管我了、我只会拖你后腿……”  
抿了抿嘴，luz没有接话只是扶着kain站直身：“还能走吗？”  
“嗯……”也不顾脚上传来的阵阵钝痛，kain点头应着。看出他的勉强，luz无奈地叹了声半搂半抱着他向离楼梯最近的一间教室走去。  
“哎luzくん，我们不下楼吗？”  
被动地跟着luz一步步往前，kain抬起脑袋仔细研究着他的表情不知道他会不会斥责自己。直到推开门进了教室，将kain扶到一张凳子上坐好，luz转身关了门后走回kain面前。  
看着视线一路粘着他转悠的少年，luz轻笑了声随后觉得这样训人太没气场于是收敛了笑意一脸严肃地看着kain：  
“kainくん你知错了吗？”  
“对不起luzくん……”薄薄的嘴唇微微嘟起，自知理亏的kain一脸小媳妇样地道歉，“我太笨手笨脚了走楼梯也会摔……给你添麻……呜哇疼！”  
还没说完又被luz狠狠捏了脸，二度中招的kain委委屈屈地捂住自己两边脸颊不满地抱怨，“luzくん太可恶了每次都来这招！”  
“是kainくん自己说错话！我是在说你这个问题吗？”压根没觉得自己做错的luz用手指戳戳他的额头教育，“受了伤，问你要不要紧也不知道坦率一点回答，kainくん还有道理了？”  
越想越气忍不住又手痒起来要捏他，被怕疼的kain可怜兮兮地瞅着求饶：“别别别我知道错了luzくん原谅我吧……T^T”  
“现在知道怕疼了？”对着kain一副受虐样还真下不了手，luz只能没好气地哼哼几声背对着他假装生气。  
“luzくん……”  
撒娇地晃晃对方衣摆示好，可是luz压根不理他。见他没反应，kain继续锲而不舍：  
“luzくん~……”  
更加绵长的尾音带着讨好，luz偷偷侧目看他一眼，就见少年正仰着脑袋紧张地眨眼看着他，被讨厌了的不安感让kain有些忐忑，本来气色就不怎么好的脸庞在昏暗的环境下更显苍白。顾不上和他赌气，luz探手拉住他：  
“好了不闹了，说真的kainくん你脚怎么样？要不要紧？”  
“真的没什么关系了！”  
为了证明自己没有说谎，kain还站起身试着走了两步——的确，刚才还必须依靠luz搀扶才能勉强移动的腿脚这会儿已经可以自行走动了，虽然还不是那么灵活，可是确实不影响行动。强悍的复原力让luz咋舌：  
“kainくん好得也……太快了吧？”  
“呃……可能刚才只是一下子抽筋了，现在缓了一下就好了吧？”皱起脸思考了一番后纠结地得出这么一个结论，也没有更合理的解释luz只能作此猜想：  
“那样也好，我们就赶快继续下楼吧。”  
“好”字还没出口，小巧的耳朵动了动似乎捕捉到了什么动静，kain的身体明显地颤栗了一下连带拉着luz的手也更加用力。  
“怎么了？”  
不明白少年怎么突然一副如临大敌的样子，luz不解地看向他。  
“luzくん没听到吗？外面好像有声音……”  
恐惧好像会传染一般——透过蓦地放大的瞳孔、骤然苍白的脸色，一丝一丝地传递给对方——因为kain惊恐的表情，意识到可能发生什么的luz放轻了动作幅度，小心拉着kain移动到门口后将耳朵贴在门边聚精会神听着长廊里的动静。  
短暂的平和安宁已然过去，门外，未知的危险在浓郁的夜色中缓缓降临。  
“在哪里呢~~~~在哪里~~~~~~~~”  
不知道从哪里传来的小孩子特有的尖细嗓音透过薄薄的门板悠悠传来，语调中带着明显的兴奋和疑惑，似乎对自己正找寻着的东西非常期待。  
伴随喃喃自语随行的，还有木屐敲击地面特有的“嗒嗒”声，清脆嘹亮的声响从长廊彼端一路延伸，有目的似得直朝两人所在的教室而来，越来越近、越来越清晰，让躲着的两人瞬间紧张起来。  
“lu、luzくん……为什么会有小孩子……？”往后退了退缩进luz怀里瑟瑟发抖——未经变声的孩童声尖锐刺耳，因为过于激动又升了一调，仿佛可以直接穿透门板。  
“我好像是听说过，有时候老师会带自己的孩子过来……会不会是哪个老师的孩子？”  
刻意放低了声音唇几乎就贴在kain耳边，说话时带动的气流吹拂到kain耳垂上让他敏感地缩了缩。感到kain的颤抖，luz手一收抱紧了他，“kainくん害怕？”  
“嗯、有一点……”坦率的说出心里的恐惧，kain不再逞能伸手环上luz横亘在他胸口的手臂，“而且……他是不是在找……”  
话还没说，因为感到脚步声几乎就逗留在两人所处教室的门口，luz急忙捂住kain的嘴巴示意：  
“嘘！别说话！”  
配合地收了声，两人的心思全部被外面的动静吸引压根连大气也不敢出。  
门外的小孩不停地重复着“在哪里……在哪里……”，晃晃悠悠的声音如被肢解了一般支离破碎，间歇还发出“嘿嘿”的痴笑，孩童天真无邪的笑声在这个万籁俱寂的夜里显得疯癫而骇然。  
本想等着小孩离远一些就赶紧找机会跑到旁边的楼梯逃离这层，可是不知道为什么那孩子好像发现了两人般总在教室门口徘徊，就算稍加走远不一会又悠悠地转了回来。  
“luzくん、怎么办？”  
感到小孩的声音稍微远去了一点，kain拉下luz覆在自己嘴上的手小声问。由于之前一直被捂着嘴，kain的脸上罕见地带上了一抹红润，线条分明的唇线勾勒出小小的、粉嫩的双唇，此刻正微微撅着询问luz的意见。因为靠得近，乌黑的双眸里满满都是luz的身影，在昏暗的灯光下荡漾出光彩。这样的画面莫名诱惑了luz让他一时只记得定定地望着怀里的少年……  
“luzくん？”歪了歪脑袋不解地叫了他一声。  
“嗯……”心不在焉应了声，luz鬼使神差地收紧了抱着kain的手臂将他抱得更紧。后背完全贴上luz胸口不留缝隙，偏偏桎梏在胸前的手还限制了他的活动范围，过近的距离让kain有些不安地扭了扭：  
“luzくん你怎么了？”  
“安静，你听、kainくん，门外好像没声音了？”  
就在两人刚才的说话间，门外小孩那喋喋不休的念叨声似乎突然消失了。对视了一眼在对方眼中看到了相同的迟疑：虽然那小孩不再堵在门口是很好，可是事出反常必有因，就这样无故消失不会是有什么状况吧？两人一时犹豫起来要不要这么冒冒失地冲出去了。  
“出去吧。”  
冷场了半刻后，还是luz做了决定，“这样一直躲在里面也不是办法。”  
“嗯，也是呢。”点点头，在luz的搀扶下站直身，kain转身正对向luz鼓足勇气挥挥拳打劲儿，“那我们走吧、luzくん！”  
“嗯，kainくん好好跟着我可别走丢了哦！”  
开玩笑的叮嘱了句，两人打起十二分精神戒备地出发。由luz带头、看了kain一眼见他神色凝重地点点头表示自己准备好了，luz“哗——！”地一声拉开门……  
倏然开启的门带起一阵细小颗粒物飞扬，长廊中经久回荡着突兀响起的开门声、一路传荡又一路消散。  
一切归于沉寂后，luz小心翼翼地探头望了一眼外面的长廊——什么都没有——轻轻呼出一口气，luz向外迈出步伐。  
紧紧拉着luz的手跟在他后面，kain的双眼不安分地东张西望着，在发现没什么异常后不得不说稍稍放下心来。还不等他放松，有什么刺刺的东西戳着他的后颈让他觉得有些痒。下意识地反手抓抓痒的地方，却在下一秒听到“嘿嘿”的笑声，清晰得好像就从他身后发出让kain反射地尖叫出声迅速转身……  
“怎么了？”  
听到kain的叫声，luz急忙回头询问。  
“没、没有……”看了一眼空旷的身后，kain摇摇头，“可能是我敏感了……”  
刚说完，一张倒吊的脸毫无预兆地出现在kain眼前，距离之近几乎和他脸对脸。突来的变故让kain甚至连尖叫都没来得及发出就这么直直地瞪大眼，幸亏luz眼明手快一把抓住他连拖带拽把他拉后退了几步。  
“luzくん……”声音带着明显的颤抖，半仰在luz身上抬头看向他，kain觉得自己腿都软了还是借着luz撑着他手肘的力道才勉强站着。  
“嘿嘿嘿……你们在找我吗？”小孩丝毫没有吓了人的自觉一脸兴奋地抽着嘴角，可是僵硬的脸部肌肉似乎根本不听他的指挥反而让表情呈现要笑不笑的古怪模样。  
“快跑。”瞄了眼步步逼近的小孩，luz拉拉kain手臂示意。  
“嗯。”  
因为小孩挡住了通往楼梯的道路，两人转身往长廊深处跑。跟着luz踉跄跑着好几次差点腿一软摔倒，kain边跑还边回头看——那小孩发现两人逃跑了忽然急躁起来，本来闭合的双眼“唰”地瞪了出来连表情也变得狰狞：  
“不准跑！你们逃不掉的！不帮我找到的话……”  
因为小孩的睁眼而看到了之前完全没想到的景象，kain诧异地瞪大眼直直看着身后的小孩、要不是有luz引导几乎都忘记了要奔跑。绕过拐角，小孩的身影消失在了视野中，kain回过神来才想起提醒luz：  
“luzくん他好像没有追上来而且……”  
“先进教室再说。”  
干脆了当地阻截了kain要说的话，luz专心搜寻着可以进入的房间。好不容易找到一间没上锁的教室立刻拉着kain躲了进去。  
抱着kain站在墙角竖起耳朵仔细留意着外面的动静。虽然觉得现在打岔不好，可是被luz搂着、对方身上的温度源源传递过来让kain觉得很有安全感，抬头望向正把注意力全部集中在门外的luz：  
“luzくん怎么知道进教室可以躲避他？你不怕他穿墙而入吗？”  
“之前我们躲在教室里，他也没有顺着找进来，可是一出教室他就出现了，所以我猜可能由于某种限制他只能在长廊行动，教室里则会相对安全一些。”  
确定了门外没有声音，luz低下头看向kain解释，过猛的动作导致他低头时嘴唇一不小心擦过kain的额头。  
“……”  
感到额上一闪即逝的温度，kain眨眨眼看看luz后一头埋进他怀中，小动物撒娇一样的行为让luz看得有些心痒。伸出一只手抚上他的侧脸随后一点一点用力将他的脸从怀里刨出来面向自己，低垂的眼眸掩饰了kain闪烁不定的视线，轻轻颤动着的睫毛遮盖了少年眼中的不安……  
“kain……”  
温柔低沉的声音带着磁性。听到呼唤，kain怯怯地抬起眼看了luz一眼，只觉得对方的脸慢慢下移，越来越近、越来越近……  
“……不行！”  
就在luz的唇几乎要贴上他的时，kain轻推了他一把侧过头，脸上满满的排斥让气氛一下凝重起来。  
还维持着微微弯身靠近的动作，在kain躲避做着无声的抗议后，无法抑制的尴尬在两人之间蔓延，一时之间，沉默的氛围盘踞在小小的教室。  
最终还是自知理亏的luz轻咳了声不自在地转开了话题：“说起来……kainくん好像也知道躲进教室有用？”  
“嗯。”  
偷偷瞄了luz一眼，虽然luz刚才故作自然地扯开了话题，可是因为他的拒绝，两人之间的气氛总有些僵硬。清了清喉咙，kain的双手还抵在luz胸口：  
“我刚才回头的时候、看到那个孩子好像……”回想起那时看到的画面，kain还是不自觉地紧张起来，“他瞪着我们的时候、好像没有眼珠……后来我们逃走的时候他好像也只是跟着声音在追。”  
“没有眼珠？”  
完全没想到会得到这样的回答，luz蹙眉侧过脑袋，思路顺着两人初次见到那小孩时开始整理，“kainくん还记得我们一开始在那间教室发现那小孩时，他在干什么吗？”  
“嗯，那时我就想和luzくん说，那个小孩是不是在找什么？”——当时kain刚要说就被luz捂住了嘴，之后因为一系列的变故也就没再想起这一茬，现在认真回溯起来倒是觉得有些怪异了。  
“在找什么呢？照理说，那个时候他还不知道我们的存在，所以不可能是在找我们吧？”推测着小孩的举动，luz嘟囔着低头沉思，视线因为下垂正好看到kain的腿于是关心了句，“对了，kainくん的脚……？”  
“啊、已经完全没问题了。”怕luz不放心还特意动了动证明自己没事。  
“那就好。”点点头表示放心后，luz顺便提醒了句，“说起来，kainくん以后走路可要小心一点别再被楼梯绊到了呢~”  
“才不会啦我会小心的！而且如果只是下楼梯我才不会有问题！那时候我是因为……”解释的话突然戛然而止，脑海中闪现过自己摔倒的经过，kain秀气的眉毛慢慢皱成了一团。看出他似乎想到了什么关键线索，luz双眼一亮追问：  
“怎么了？是因为什么？”  
“那个时候……我好像踩到了什么……圆圆的、滑滑的，所以才会不小心绊了一下的……”仔细回忆着那时脚下的触感，kain有些迟疑不知道自己有没有想错。  
“你是说……”显然明白了kain的意思，luz不由倒吸了一口冷气。  
“我也不敢肯定是不是……”怕自己会误导对方，又觉得这样的推测实在有些可怕，kain可怜地摇摇头，柔软的发丝顺着摆头的动作微微晃动。反倒是luz仔细想了想后肯定了他的推论：  
“如果真的是那样，也就解释得通为什么‘他’一直徘徊在那个教室的方向、又在找寻什么了。”  
虽然按照这样的思路推测出了事情的大致轮廓，可是两人还是有些发愁要怎么解决问题。时间在一分一秒地流逝，如果没有解决办法就可能会一直被困在这里，想到这儿，凝重的气氛在无边无际的黑暗中将他们笼罩。  
“luzくん、你说‘那个’……‘那个’会还在楼梯上吗？”突兀的声音打破了一室的宁静，也给黑暗的空间开了一个闸口。看了luz一眼，kain抿抿唇艰难地继续，“如果我们替他找到了‘那个’……是不是就可以顺利离开了？”  
“……”  
没有回答，luz默默思考着这么做的可行性——且不说是不是可以从这个楼层离开，光是要怎么在被对方找到前先拿到遗留在楼梯上的眼珠就够让他们头疼的了。似乎也想到了这一层面，kain在提问结束后便不再做声。  
门外，依然是一片寂静，没有求助的方向、也不知道那小孩现在是否正躲在某个角落满怀恶意地窥伺着他们。不知该何去何从的未来让两人有些迷茫。  
“试一试吧！”伴随着一声轻叹，luz决断，“总比在这儿坐以待毙强！”  
“好。”  
从彼此眼中看到了坚定的决心，两人互相点了点头做了准备后打开门。  
谨慎地左右张望了一番，长直的走廊完全看不到尽头，黑色的空间就像一个黑洞仿佛会将空气一起吞噬、凝滞。发现没有异常状况，luz对身后的kain点头示意让他放心，自己率先走了出去。马丁靴踩上长廊发出沉闷的声响、回音久久环绕。偏偏不知道是不是那孩子蓄意为之，在luz踏上长廊的刹那，不知道从何处传来了阵阵“呜呜”的凄惨哭声……  
“luzくん……”  
加快了脚步跟到luz身旁和他并排走小小声叫着他，四面八方如潮涌来的如诉如泣的哭声带着幽怨，一阵阵传到心里让人整个心间都紧张地绷了起来。  
“别怕。”  
黑暗的环境下其实什么也看不清楚，可是从对方干涩的声音里就可以感受到他的紧张，luz捏了捏kain的手鼓励。  
“为什么会怕呢……”  
完全没意料到的幽幽声响直接贴着他的耳朵回答，过近的距离感让luz一下子僵在了原地。仿佛感受到了他的僵硬，小孩像是发现什么有趣的事情般发出“桀桀”的笑声，阴恻恻的声音好像立体声一般回绕在两人耳畔。  
“lu……”  
好像被卡主了喉咙，kain甚至不敢说话也不敢动，生怕自己一发出动静会惊动了那孩子，眼神乱飘向身边的luz询问对方要怎么办。  
“kainくん。”经历了最初的慌乱，不似kain现在的六神无主，luz反倒镇定了下来声音恢复了一贯的清冽，“你去找‘那个’，不要管我。”  
“可是！”  
震惊地抬头看向luz想要表达抗议，可是还没等他说完，luz身后的那个声音便高兴地应和起来：“找东西！找东西！快帮我找……”——疯癫的声音似乎下一秒便可能发狂，让kain怎么也无法安心。  
“kain！听我的！”放大了声音命令到，luz的口气第一次那么强硬起来，“只要你找到了一切就都能解决了！”  
“……”  
迟疑地看了luz一眼，在对上他满怀信任的眼神和鼓励的眼神后，kain咬咬唇抬步往前跑。途中回头，正如他们所想，那小孩正稳稳地挂在luz背后，说是“挂”更像是完全吊在他身上，手也一副亲昵地搂着他的脖子还在“嘿嘿”笑着。  
“他跑了哎……”满是无辜的声音，小孩更加贴近luz脸，环在他脖子上的手也收得更紧，亲热的模样好像在撒娇一般却带着阴冷，“可是你是跑不掉了呢……”  
“咳……”脖子被什么看不见的力量束缚住阻挠了呼吸，luz痛苦地咳了声皱起了眉头……  
luzくん……  
心里默念着对方的名字，此刻的kain无暇害怕或犹豫，一心只想着赶快找到之前踩到的东西。跑到了楼梯口顾不上休息，视线上下扫视了片刻——因为轻微的夜盲症根本看不清地上的东西，kain心慌意乱之下扑到地上双手摸索着地面搜寻。修长的十指在地上一点一点探寻着，可是摸了大半片地方还是一无所获。长廊那头，luz带着痛苦的呜咽隐隐传来仿佛声声缠绕在心头，无能为力的焦灼感让kain急得眼泪都要下来了：  
“在哪里？到底在哪里？快出来啊……”  
近乎碎碎念地祈祷着，终于在手摸上最后一格台阶后，小指扫过一片区域时似乎碰到了什么。kain双眼蓦地瞪大将视线聚集过去，微弱到几不可见的光芒下，隐约可以辨出一个圆球状的物体在台阶一角，带着细密血丝的黑色眼仁好像有自我意识般瞪视着kain让他心里生出怯懦。  
回头看了luz一眼，他身后的小孩因为luz的痛苦而兴奋得嘴角越咧越大，最后竟然形成了一个离奇的弧度好像可以将人整个吞食，没有眼仁的瞳孔直直朝着luz欣赏着他微弱的挣扎，缠着他脖子的双手越收越紧。因为喘不上气，本来还有余力站着的luz整个人都倚着墙狼狈地半坐着，手无力地捂着自己脖子想要拉开那触摸不到的力量却只是徒劳，出气多进气少的样子随时可能窒息。没有时间再犹豫，kain心一横拿起那枚眼珠对那孩子吼道：  
“你要找的是这个吧！放开luzくん、这个给你！”  
说着朝着luz所在的方向用力掷了过去……  
“啊、这是我的、我的……”似乎有所感应般，在眼珠掷出去的刹那，男孩立刻放开了luz动作伶俐地朝向他飞来的眼珠扑去。  
见小孩的心思已经完全被吸引住，kain一路连滚带爬跑到正蜷缩在墙边不住咳嗽的luz身旁帮他拍着背顺气：  
“luzくん你怎么样？”短时间内大起大伏的心情变化让kain有些承受不了，连带着眼中也蒙上了一层水雾：“要不要紧？”  
“咳咳、没事，别担心。”  
用力清了清喉咙，luz勉强停下了咳嗽挺起身。还没来得及站直kain就猛地扑进他怀里，来势汹汹的架势让他整个往后一仰差点摔倒，及时稳住身体后，luz低头看向埋在他怀里的kain。从他的角度只能隐约看到少年浅棕色的发顶，对方的身体在他怀中轻轻颤抖着，知道他一定是害怕了，luz的手扶上他的肩上下抚摸他的脊背放轻了声音安抚：  
“别怕，kainくん做得很好，多亏了kain我才得救呢。”  
“我以为……luzくん会死……”哆嗦着说出心里的恐惧，话音带上了明显的鼻音，仿佛还害怕对方会出事，kain收紧了抱着luz的手脸颊蹭着luz的颈侧感受着对方身上温暖的体温，“luzくん没事……真是太好了……”  
拍着kain后背的手蓦地一顿，luz没想到kain是单纯地在为自己担心。心里瞬间被柔软填满，luz低头亲了亲kain的发丝——温顺的头发一如主人的性格让他眷恋地又轻碰了碰：  
“没事的、我不是好好的吗？kainくん别担心了。”  
“嗯……”  
好不容易止住了几近崩溃的情绪，kain从luz怀里幽幽抬起头仰望着他，乌黑的双眸本该清澈通透，可是不知道为什么在他抬头的一瞬间，luz好像看到源源的血水顺着kain的眼眶往下流淌，黑色的眼珠好像无机质的石头般不复灵透，刺眼的红色液体带着让人心惊的颤栗最终布满了少年整张脸庞，让luz不由整个都僵住了……  
“……luzくん？”  
被少年的呼唤拉回了神智，浑身一震再定神看去，kain白皙的脸上一片光洁，仿佛刚才的一切只是luz的臆想。  
“luzくん你怎么了？”看到他的失常，kain歪着脑袋担心地打量着他，“你的脸好白啊没问题吧？”  
刚才的……是幻觉？看着面前不安地眨眼看着他的少年，luz由衷地不想看到刚才出现的画面：所以、一定只是错觉吧？是因为在这奇怪的地方呆久了所以才产生了这么奇怪的幻觉吧？  
“luzくん你脸色好像很不好哎，是不是在这里呆久了的关系？我们还是赶快往下吧？”  
那个小孩在拿到自己的眼球后便不知道什么时候消失了，空旷的走廊现在就只留下两人。担心luz的身体，kain整张脸都皱成了包子样提议。同样不想再继续留在这里的luz点点头，两人搀扶着向下继续行进……

“咯噔咯噔”的爬楼声在一片寂静的教学楼回荡，伴随着身旁略显粗重的喘息，感觉自己已经爬了好久楼梯的kain停下脚步摇着头：  
“怎么感觉走了好久了……”  
“是啊……三楼通到二楼的楼梯有那么长吗？”luz也不由心生疑窦：刚才两人从三楼的长廊出来后想着赶快一鼓作气下楼便一直往下跑，可是在过了楼梯转角后，长长的楼梯无止境般地蔓延，有什么看不见的力量似乎在阻挠着他们离开，让两人总是在同一个地方打着转。  
“好无聊啊……不如luzくん唱首歌吧？”百无聊赖爬着楼梯的kain突发奇想的提议，清亮的声音在走道上突兀响起，让luz一时有些跟不上少年那发散性思维：  
“……”  
该说他粗神经还是单纯？很想这么吐槽，可是kain晶晶亮看着他的双眼让他说不出拒绝的话。纠结了一番，luz自暴自弃地开口唱了起来。还没唱几句，意见和鬼主意一样多的某少年又抗议起来：  
“停停停、luzくん你还是别唱了……这种时候唱《独りんぼエンヴィー》总觉得有点渗得慌啊……”  
“kainくん知道这首歌？”  
“当然了！”说到这个话题，少年眉一挑脸上露出得意的神情，“不仅知道，我还会弹哦~！”  
“哎？kainくん会乐器？”这下轮到luz吃惊了，完全没想到少年还精通乐理。  
“嗯！钢琴、小号、长笛我都会哦！老师还表扬过我有‘绝对音感’呢~”颇为自豪地挺着小胸脯，孩子气的模样让luz笑意满满地回头看他一眼：  
“kainくん还真是一点也不谦虚。既然这样，等出去之后我可要好好听你弹一段呢。到时候我唱歌、kainくん来伴奏吧？”  
“我……”眼前似乎浮现出luz描述的那副情景——为luzくん弹奏着钢琴伴奏、自己还可以替luzくん和音——那样的画面简直美好到让他完全不敢想象，kain张了张嘴没敢回应。倒是luz对这个提议越想越感兴趣，最后兴奋地看向kain邀约：  
“我们约定吧？我带kainくん出去，kainくん弹琴给我听。”  
看着面前因为期待而整张脸都焕发出神采的luz，kain牵强地咧了咧嘴，“……啊、约定吧！如果可以出去……我一定会替luzくん伴奏的……”  
这么说着的少年眼中带上了无人知晓的落寞，可惜luz并没有留意还在为得到了承诺而沾沾自喜。  
不知道又走了多久，时间似乎已成为一个空洞的概念，楼梯无穷无尽地延伸，被扭曲的空间完全看不到终结点在哪儿。耐心在循环中一点一点被消磨殆尽，最终……  
“不行了……我好想去厕所啊luzくん……”一脸憋不住的少年可怜兮兮地晃晃luz的衣袖撒娇，惹得luz颇为无奈：  
“……你要不要去墙角解决一下……？”  
“才不要！”炸毛地跳了起来，kain好少年皱起脸义正辞严地谴责对方，“luzくん太过分了，竟然唆使我做这种没有公德的事！”  
“是是是！”投降地举起双手安抚着情绪激动的少年，“那kainくん就再忍忍吧。”  
“可是我要憋不住了……T^T”  
刚说完，二楼的平台无声无息地出现在两人眼前——明明刚才还没有踪影，现在却只离两人几步之遥——过近的距离让luz抽抽嘴角调侃：  
“kainくん你的救星来了。我们去二楼的洗手间吧。”  
“好好好~”  
顾不得深思会不会有什么圈套，眼下上厕所比什么都重要的kain急急地点头，拉着luz三步并两步跳下楼梯，两人顺着长廊来到了厕所口。  
“luzくん？”  
看到luz义无反顾地率先要往厕所里冲，kain停在门口拉拉他疑惑地问，“你也想去洗手间吗？”  
“不是kainくん急着想解决个人问题吗？”luz回答得理所当然。  
“是啊、是我啊！”用力点着头表示的确如此，滚圆的双眼在微弱的光芒下直直望向luz充满了不解，“所以luzくん为什么进去？？”  
“哎？不用我陪你一起吗？”诧异地问完，就见kain双眼瞪得更大了表示自己完全没这么想过。联想到luz站在一旁等自己的画面，kain的眉毛不自然地拧到了一起似乎非常不能接受：  
“不行！”  
激动地挥着拳抗议，kain又羞又窘之下一推luz把他挡在厕所门口，“我自己一个人就可以！luzくん不准进来！不准进来听到了没有？！”——生怕luz会突然闯进去，kain还特意放大声音重复了两次。坚决的态度让luz有些好笑：  
“又不是女孩子，kainくん用得着那么害羞嘛？”  
“反、反正！我说不行就是不行！luzくん在外面等我就好！”想了想又严肃认真地补充了一句，“不准偷看！”  
“好啦知道了！不过kainくん一个人可千万小心一点，如果有什么情况就大声叫、我就在外面随时待机的，知道吗？”  
明白kain是下定了决心，虽然不放心对方一个人行动，luz还是配合地收了声。摸着他的头发嘱咐了几句，关切的样子让kain有些愧疚，可是……想到实际将要面临的问题，kain只是点点头给出承诺：  
“嗯我知道了！luzくん也是，一定小心呀。”  
打了招呼后，kain一个人跑进洗手间还轻轻地合上了门。  
封闭了的洗手间阴森潮湿，可能因为朝向问题，一走进洗手间就觉得一阵阵阴冷。偶尔不知道从哪个隔间响起的“滴答、滴答”的水滴声在这密闭的空间内被无限放大，下意识地放轻了动作幅度，听觉似乎被一并抹杀，压抑的氛围下哪怕稍大一些的动静都会惊动到kain让他吓一大跳。  
解决了生理问题，kain来到盥洗盆前洗着手，“哗啦啦”的水流冲刷过十指从缝隙流走，kain突然有些没有实质感。抬起头正对着面前的镜子，镜中显现的影像让他无声轻叹，修长的手指轻触上光洁的镜面。正出神间，厕所最靠里的隔间蓦地发出“咯噔”一声——就像被什么人打开了一般，沉闷的声响在这寂静的环境中如此清晰让kain的神经一下绷了起来。  
这么晚……不可能还有人在吧？哆嗦地想着，kain一边祈祷千万别有什么状况，一边动作僵硬地一点一点转动着脑袋回头看向身后的一排隔间——刚才还紧闭的隔间门现在开了一条小缝，半掩半合的样子露出黑漆漆的内里却又看不清楚里面的情况——仿佛要盯出一个洞般执拗地瞪着那个缝隙，可是在那声响声之后便什么动静也没有了，仿佛刚才的声音都只是kain的幻觉。  
“错觉……吗……”  
看不出什么结果，kain眨眨眼收回视线。想着自己也进来很久了luz在外面该等急了，kain关了水龙头准备出去，却发现不知道什么原因让盥洗盆堵塞了，刚才放的水都没有顺着水槽流走反而积淀在盆中。  
“算了、反正明天会有人来清理的。”  
盥洗盆内毫无生气的死水突然在无风的情况荡起道道水纹让kain心里浮上一丝丝寒气。扯扯嘴角这么自我安慰着，kain只想不负责任地赶快出去，却在抬眸正对上面前的镜子时仿佛从里面看到了什么可怕的画面眼睛一下子瞪大到极致。耳边，响起了“嘿嘿”的阴冷笑声，来不及发出任何声音，kain的后脑被看不见的力量狠狠往下按进积满水的盥洗盆中……  
“唔……不……”  
闭起眼晃着脑袋想要挣脱，双手撑着盥洗盆边缘想要借力把头抬起来却抵不过那蛮横的力量，间歇发出的求助声反而让水都有了渠道狠狠灌入kain嘴中，被口鼻中汹涌灌入的水流呛到，kain痛苦地咳着、手毫无方寸地挥动……  
慢慢地、仿佛到了极限，kain挣扎的力度越来越弱。  
“luz……くん……”  
湮没在水流中的小声呼唤最终还是被无声地吞没，手无力地滑下，伴随着禁锢在身后的力道消失，少年绵软的身体好像失去生命力的娃娃顺着重力横卧在冰冷的瓷砖上……

“kainくん好慢啊……”  
站在洗手间不远处等着kain的luz有些焦急。倒不是他不耐烦，只是担心少年一个人在里面会出什么意外。手插裤袋远远地望向看不到尽头的长廊，无边的黑暗从过道一点一点溢出仿佛会将人慢慢蚕食。可是不同于最初的慌乱紧张，自己似乎在渐渐习惯这里的环境，正在被这个奇怪空间同化的可怕错觉让luz顿时一阵不安：  
“不会有问题吧、那家伙……”  
这么自我安慰着，又熬了几分钟，实在没耐心干等的luz大步走向洗手间：算了不管了！最多被kain说自己偷看，总比在外面一直担心来得好。  
这么想着，luz到了洗手间门口敲了敲刚才被kain关上的门：  
“kainくん？”  
没有回应，luz皱了下眉又加重了敲门的力道：“kainくん！在里面吗？应我一声！”  
还是没有任何动静。察觉出情况不好的luz正打算撞门，门却从里面被打开了一条缝，白皙的手臂毫无预兆地伸出来一把抓上luz的手臂一用力把他拖了进去……  
无法抗拒的蛮力来得突然，luz还来不及挣扎就整个被拉了进去。等他站定，就看到kain正笑眯眯地站在他面前看着他：  
“luzくん也太急躁了吧，这么一会儿就等不及了？”  
视线上下扫视了kain一遍确认他没什么问题，luz轻呼出一口气才算放心，抬手捏捏他的脸语气中带着责备：“刚才叫你怎么不回我一声？”  
“我在上厕所嘛~”带着撒娇地解释了一句，kain扯了扯手臂luz把他往厕所深处带。  
“怎么了？”  
被动地跟着低头的kain走，luz看不到他脸上的表情却莫名觉得哪里有些不太对劲。直到走到最靠里的一个隔间，kain一把把luz推进去自己随之跟进后反手落锁。  
本来就只能容纳一人的隔间因为挤进了两个男人而稍显拥挤，不明白kain的用意，luz低头看向偎进他怀里的少年开玩笑：  
“kainくん干什么呢？打算诱惑我吗？”  
“如果我说是呢？”  
蓦然抬头的少年双眸灿若星辰、眼中带着一丝他从没见过的魅惑，连带着勾起的嘴角都有了勾引的意味。被他的表情所怔——印象中的少年从来都是容易害羞而腼腆的，眼前连视线中似乎都带着电的kain并不是他所熟悉的——luz轻轻皱起眉……  
“呐、luzくん喜欢我吧？”  
还没等luz做出反应，kain的双手已经主动环上了他的脖子踮起脚尖凑近他，下身具有暗示意味地磨蹭着他。瞬间拉近的距离让luz可以清楚感受到对方身上特有的气息。  
“kainくん……”  
“嗯、是我哦。”沙哑低沉的耳语好似催眠一般，不知道是在说给luz听还是自己听，“所以luzくん、不想要吗……”  
刻意仰高的脸庞带着期待面向luz，好像只是一心希冀着恋人给予一个亲吻安抚的单纯表情带着天然的诱惑，少年乌黑的双眸紧锁着luz、粉嫩的双唇微张着似乎在等着luz将它染上更加鲜艳的颜色……  
头一点一点俯下，就在唇几乎要碰上kain的刹那，luz蓦地抬头拉开了距离。因为他的疏离少年眼中划过一丝阴冷、眨眼不见。  
“怎么了呀？”——带着微微责怪的撒娇着。  
“这里太挤了，我们出去继续吧？”  
带着宠溺的温柔话语让人无法反驳，kain低头犹豫间，就感到luz的手抚上了他的腰暧昧地蹭了蹭。不想因为自己的拒绝而功亏一篑，kain点点头听话地打开门。刚走出隔间便主动地将luz推到墙边，等不及他磨蹭，kain抬起头直接覆上他的唇……  
手封上少年凑近的双唇将他微微推开，luz单手搂上kain的腰和肩带着他不动声色地移动着步伐。  
“kainくん还真是主动到让我受宠若惊啊。”话语中带着明显的轻笑，可惜这份笑意却未及眼底，“如果是真的kain我一定会很乐意接受呢，可惜kainくん那么害羞估计不会这么主动吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
因为luz三番四次的拒绝，少年的眼中已经有了明显的不悦。  
“之前四楼有那个吊死的女生、三楼有找着自己眼球的男孩，所以我的确应该猜到，二楼自然也会有什么东西等着，你说是不是，‘kain’くん？”  
默默停下脚步，luz轻扬嘴角没有忌讳地直接挑明，让面前的少年愣了下后嘴角绽开了冷冷的笑容，配合着kain稚嫩的脸庞显得莫名生硬。  
“原来已经发现了吗？话是没错，可是你漏说了一点哦。”  
见对方爽快承认，满心只顾着kain情况的luz忽略了对方话中的深意，皱眉压低了声音问，“为什么要用kain的身体？你想做什么？”  
“做什么？你不知道吗？”笑容加深，少年的手掐上luz下颚双眼审视了他一番后染上了邪邪的笑意，“像你这样的大活人在这里可是很抢手的呢，不管是接吻、或者是更进一步的事，都可以得到你身上的元气。你不是喜欢这具身体的主人吗？不如顺水推舟……”  
“如果不是kain，就什么意义都没有。”  
眼都不眨一下地拒绝，luz认真到可怕的表情反倒让对方嗤笑出声：  
“哼、说得多么大义凛然。我倒是想要看看等你知道真相时是不是还是这副无怨无悔的样子。”  
不明白他话中的意思也不知道kain现在怎么样了，胶着的气氛在两人之间蔓延。沉默良久，luz冷着声看向面前人：  
“kainくん他怎么样了？”  
“你说那个没用鬼？”轻哼了声，少年脸上飘过一丝轻蔑，“只是被我按在水里就不行了，谁知道他怎么样了呢。”  
听着他完全不在意的轻佻语气，明明是同样的身体、同样的脸却不复之前的娇憨单纯，冷漠桀骜的样子让luz厌恶起来：  
“要怎么才能救kainくん？”  
“谁知道呢~可能人工呼吸吧！”玩味十足地说着，少年又主动偎向luz怀中眯起眼凑近他，“先别说这些扫兴的话题了。就算你看出了我不是这句身体的正主儿，你不会以为，我会就这样放过你吧？”——不屑于再隐藏，少年的眼中不复笑意变得危险十足。  
“你也不会以为……”靠近的动作因为luz故意的停歇而暂停，少年侧目看向luz，却见他嘴上带着不怀好意的笑容，“你也不会以为，我傻到什么都没准备就这样揭穿了你吧？”  
“什么？”听到luz的话直觉地回头，这才后知后觉地发现自己不知道什么时候被对方带到了洗手间门口。转头看向luz，他的脸上有着计谋得逞的笑容：  
“四楼的学姐也好、三楼的小孩也好，都只能在一定的范围内游荡。不管你是谁，你不能出这个洗手间吧？所以只要我带着kainくん离开这里、你自然会从kain身上出去了吧？”  
说出自己的推测，不等对方反应，luz弯下腰肩膀顶上kain的腹部、手固定在他腰臀一用力扛起他朝门外跑。本来两人就因为luz下意识的带领站在离门不远的地方，几乎没走几步就到了门口。  
“等等……”  
捶打着luz试图阻止他的动作，可是因为附在kain身上根本做不出什么杀伤性的动作，luz更是不把他那些挣动放在眼里，粗暴地一脚踢开门便扛着kain往外跑。  
几乎在他跨出门的刹那，耳旁传来一声绝望的尖叫——仿佛什么被活生生剥离而发出的痛苦嚎叫哀怨刺耳。随着叫声发出，身上的人也突然一软整个依附在了luz身上。  
害怕会被对方的影响，保险起见的luz脚不沾尘地抱着kain往楼下跑。直到下了大半层楼梯，自觉安全了的luz担心kain的状况才小心地把他放到地上。隐约的光亮下，卧在地上的少年脸色一片苍白没有任何生气，想到似乎从第一次见面起kain就这样总是被吓得小脸惨白，luz不由有些心疼。  
“kainくん……”  
轻声叫着对方的名字却没有任何反应，被他煞白的脸色吓到，luz想到什么可能颤巍巍地伸出手探向他的鼻翼……  
“不、不可能……”  
——没有任何气息进出。luz只觉得脑海中有一道惊雷劈过连呼吸也要跟着kain一同凝滞了。慌乱间回想起那时洗手间里的对话，luz病急乱投医地念叨起来：  
“是、是因为溺水吗？……人工呼吸、还可以人工呼吸！”  
松开kain的衣领一手按上他单薄的胸腔另一手复在上面，luz挺直上身手掌用力做着规律的按压，可是不论他多努力kain始终没有任何反应。松开手，luz俯下身伸手抬高kain的下颚深吸了一口气后，单手捏住他的鼻子凑了过去……  
柔软的唇触上对方的只感到一片冰冷，没有他想象的甜意和温暖，luz从来没有想过第一次亲吻自己喜欢的人会是这样的情况……  
头脑一片空白只知道机械地重复吹气的动作，透过密合严实的双唇彼此的气息在两人之间传递。不知道过了多久，努力终于有了成功，身下的kain睫毛轻轻颤动了几下有了苏醒过来的趋势……  
“！”  
睁开眼视线还没来得急好好聚焦就看到压在自己身上的模糊轮廓，似乎没发现kain已经醒了，luz还在专心做着人工呼吸。唇上炙热到仿佛会灼伤人的温度让kain一个激灵猛地清醒了过来，双手搭上luz肩膀用力将他一把推开后喝道：  
“你在做什么？！”  
可能因为之前一连串的变故加上剧烈起伏的动作，毫无防备的luz被kain一推直接后仰撞到了身后的墙壁，突如其来的晕眩感阵阵袭来让他眼前泛起了金星。扶着额角晃着脑袋，luz的身体有些发软：  
“奇怪……怎么会突然晕了……”  
“luzくん！你没事吧？”发现luz的不适，kain手脚并用爬到他身边担心地看着他。  
“kainくん才是！你没事了吗？”  
看到kain终于醒了过来除了脸色还不太好之外起码神智还算清晰，luz松了口气动手拉住他的手臂一扯将他搂入怀中，脸埋在他颈侧近乎叹息地道，“我真要被你吓死了……”  
“……对不起、luzくん。”  
半直着腰被坐在地上的luz抱着，虽然这样的姿势非常别扭，可是根本舍不得推开对方，kain温顺地双手环上luz背乖巧地道歉，“下次不会了。”  
耳边的保证一如既往轻轻软软，没有回答，luz默默闭上眼靠到kain身上。恶心的感觉缭绕不去，加之虽然kain现在没事了，可是刚才的大悲大喜让他一时有些脱力只想什么也不管——忘记了自己还身处这诡异的环境、也忽视了心中隐隐的不安——luz现在只想这样静静地靠着kain享受片刻的安宁。  
“kainくん我休息一下我们就继续下去。”——怕kain会着急，luz出言安慰。  
“嗯不着急，luzくん你觉得怎么样？很难受吗？”弯下身仔细地打量着luz苍白的脸色，kain咬咬唇皱眉垂下眼有些自责，“都怪我不好……”  
“说什么呢！”抬手揉乱了kain的一头短发，luz轻笑出声，浅浅的笑声因为疲惫至极反而显得淡然平静，“别说话了，让我靠会儿。”  
“嗯……”  
从相遇至今，共同经历了那么多离奇怪事，觉得累了的luz就这样偎在身形纤细的少年身上，心情竟然就这样慢慢平静了下来。  
又坐了一会觉得虽然还没完全恢复但是应该不影响行动，想着还是尽快离开这里比较妥当，luz扶着墙站起身，kain急忙在一旁搀扶着他。  
站稳身体，luz看了一眼身旁正睁着大眼看着他的少年。  
一楼就在眼前，只要出了大门，一切都会恢复了吧？抱着这样的想法，两人对视了一眼后向楼下的阶梯走去。

一步一步走向大门处。不同于楼上每层楼有着各自的不安定因素，可能因为临近门口，一楼的过道安静到可怕，只有两人的脚步声有规律地回荡。  
搀扶着luz找到了大门，kain望着被层层迷雾遮迷了视野的门外抿了抿嘴。  
“kainくん之前说出不去？”  
回想起初遇时kain说的话，luz转头望向身边的少年。  
“嗯……”  
轻轻点点头，kain望向luz张了张嘴想说什么。可惜luz并没有注意到他的欲言又止而是将视线放到门外。研究了半晌也不明白kain说的“出不去”是什么意思，决定实践出真知的luz拉紧了kain的手：  
“不论如何我们先出去看看吧！”  
“luzくん……”  
“怎么了？”漆黑的双眸望向满脸不安的少年，luz安抚地摸摸他的发顶，“害怕？”  
“……不、没有。”摇了摇头，好不容易鼓足勇气开的口在被luz打断后没有了重新说的动力，kain可怜地左右摆着脑袋。  
“那我们走吧！”  
也没有继续追问，想要赶快离开这里的急迫感让luz直接行动。往前几步伸手推开了薄薄的门板，luz的左脚先跨出门槛，当右脚跟着一起跨出后，一直牢牢牵在手中的手突然一松隐隐有了要脱手而出的趋势，luz下意识地收紧五指回头：  
“kainくん！”  
空间好像被什么看不见的力量刻意扭曲了一般，下一秒，luz只觉得眼前一花，无边的黑暗再次将两人重新笼罩……  
“！”  
惊讶地看着左右，站在寂静长廊中的luz诧异抬头，在他的头顶，一年三班的门牌无风而动，似乎在无声嘲笑着两人——他们，又回到了教学楼五楼……

静默地站了半刻，在最初的震惊过后，luz开始冷静地思考起事情的缘由。  
看出luz在沉思，kain静静站在一旁配合地没有打扰。不知道过了多久，luz的脚步动了动。  
“luzくん？”  
时刻关注着对方的kain急忙小跑几步跟上luz，就听他头也不回地扔下一句：  
“我们再试一次，kainくん。”  
没有出声阻止却也知道不管试多少次都不可能有第二种结果，kain沉默地随着luz往下走。心无旁骛地下楼来到一层，当两人跨出门再次回到了一年三班的教室门口时，luz的脸色有了变化。  
垂眸思考了半晌，冷静到可怕的肃容让kain有些不安。晃了晃luz牵着他的手，kain小心地试探：  
“luzくん、你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
敏感地察觉出对方话语间的不安，luz给了kain一个浅笑安抚后再次迈出步伐。看出这次两人并不是在朝原来的楼梯口走，kain不解地询问：  
“我们要去哪里？”  
“天台。”  
言简意赅地给出答复，没有注意到他说出这两个字时少年一下苍白下来的脸色：  
“可、可以不去吗……？”  
“怎么了？”回头看到kain脸上满满的排斥，luz主动解释，“既然往下走没有用，我想上去看看不知道会不会有什么突破。”  
“那、那好吧。”  
看出luz的坚决，不愿意被扔下的kain点点头顺着luz的步子近乎被对方扯着往前。  
不同于普通楼梯，通往天台的阶梯必须从安全通道处，也就是长廊的另一端尽头才能上去。走过长长的过道转了个弯来到角落处的安全通道，平时不会被开启的大门关得严实，谁都不知道门后面藏着什么。  
迟疑了一下，luz松开握着kain的手上前推开大门。  
“吱——”  
随着门被开启，无边的黑暗争相涌入。没有安全灯、没有窗户，封闭的空间里没有任何缝隙让光源有机可趁，比走廊更纯粹的黑暗张牙舞爪扑面而来。  
无意识地往后退了一步，kain有些害怕地和luz打着商量：  
“luzくん、这里好黑，我们可以不要上去吗？”  
“没事的，有我在呢。”虽然也知道在这么暗的环境下完全不知道会发生什么，可是就好像之前在每一层楼面里遇到问题时一样、让luz坐以待毙他做不到。  
“……”  
张了张口本来还想劝说，但从luz坚定的神色知道自己说什么都无济于事，kain嘴开合了几次最终还是紧紧抿上。  
“kainくん。”  
侧过身，顺理成章地对kain伸出手示意两人要进去了，修长的手指一如两人初见时带着邀约。视线顺着上移，在看到luz眼中的关切在意时，kain说服自己选择信任地将手塞进对方手掌……  
“砰！”  
待两人一起进入，厚重的大门重新合上将最后的光源隔断，过道里顿时一片黑暗。视觉的消退让听觉仿若凭空被放大了数倍，两人略显凌乱的脚步声在这幽静的环境中回荡，luz专心听着过道里的动静，却蓦然发现了自己之前一直未曾留意的事情……  
不会……吧……  
不敢置信地停下脚步。以为他发现什么状况的kain立刻凑近他关心地询问：“luzくん？怎么了吗？”  
“……不、没什么。”  
轻声回了一句，luz恢复了之前的节奏继续往上走。短短的几节台阶似乎被拉长了一般让两人只知道机械地抬脚，不知道这样僵硬走了多久，luz总算踏上了平台，知道眼前一定就是通往天台的门，luz摸上把手后没有迟疑猛地推开……  
“呼~”  
大门的打开让空间不再封闭，不知从何灌来的风吹拂到luz身上让他衣袂飞扬。抬头仰望着近在咫尺的星空，呼吸着流动着的空气，luz这才有了种“自己还活着”的真实感。  
往前走了几步一直到天台边缘俯瞰着楼下，由于位居高位，luz这才看清教学楼不知道何时被一层迷雾包围，而且非常奇怪的是这层迷雾仿佛有自我意识般汇集在出口处让他根本看不清门口的情况……  
沉吟了一下对着眼前的情况也不知道该怎么办，回过头却发现一直习惯跟在他身边的kain此刻正缩在门边怎么也不肯靠近边缘。  
发现luz的视线，kain怯怯望向他，好像抱着救命稻草般紧抓着门可怜地问：  
“luzくん你看完了吗？我们可以下去了吗？”  
若是之前，这副样子必定会激起luz的怜爱，可是此刻，一种沉甸甸的猜想压在胸口让他怎么也无法介怀。轻轻点了点头：  
“嗯、我们下去吧。”  
听到luz的回答就像得到什么赦令般整个都脱下了层负担，kain迫不及待地等着luz走到他面前后拉着他往下走。  
依照原路返还，相对于四楼、三楼、二楼，两人还是选择从相对安全的五楼出了安全楼梯。经历了刚才的完全黑暗，再次踏回长廊的kain觉得这里简直堪称明亮。脱力地靠在墙上，kain提议：  
“luzくん我们去休息一下好不好？”  
“好。我们去一年三班坐会儿吧。”  
深深地看了kain一眼，luz没有等kain带头走向教室。  
“lu……”  
敏锐地察觉到了luz态度的改变，怔怔地看着从指尖飘过的衣服，kain望着前方挺拔帅气的背影心里有了不好的预感……

打开教室门，luz率先进去找了个靠门的位置坐下。紧随其后的kain在门口顿了一下后找到自己之前所在的角落坐到了地上，反常的举动让luz默默看了他一眼后若有所思地收回视线。  
没有人说话，一时静默的气氛缭绕在两人之间。  
“说起来……”  
有些沙哑的声音打破了宁静，luz也没想到自己的声音竟然会如此干涩。听到声音的少年抬起头“嗯？”了声看向他，黏糊的声音带着一如既往的撒娇，让luz眉头轻轻皱了皱，停顿了一会斟酌了一番语言后继续：  
“在二楼的时候，那人说了很有趣的话。”  
似乎对别人说了什么并不感兴趣、也可能对luz要说的话已经大致有了数，kain抱着膝盖把脑袋埋进手臂后一言不发。反倒是luz并不在意kain的沉默自顾说道：  
“当我说，‘四楼有那个吊死的女生、三楼有找着自己眼球的男孩，所以二楼自然也会有什么东西’时，他说我‘漏说了一点’。当时我并没有在意，可是后来想起来似乎的确呢……你说是不是、kainくん？”  
没有回答，kain只是蜷起身把自己缩成更小小的一团。  
“当时，kainくん让我不要跟着进洗手间，我只是以为你在害羞。直到进了这间教室……”  
没有预兆地站起身，luz踱步走到窗边，沉重的脚步声一步一步有条不紊地好像直接踩在kain心头，让他身体凭空发冷。黑暗的衬托下，随着走进，自己的剪影映照在玻璃窗上越来越大、越来越清晰。luz伸出食指轻轻点了点窗上自己的脸，接下去的话含在嘴中并未出口——刚才进教室时他就注意到，kain在走过窗户时，窗上什么都没有！这可能也是他选择蹲在角落的原因吧……  
“现在回想起来，不论是四楼的女鬼、三楼的那个小孩还是二楼厕所的鬼魂，我似乎都是在kainくん的提点下才发现的呢。”  
丝毫没觉得自己说了什么特别的话，luz将注意从窗户上挪开转身面向kain。全然无视了kain在听到他的话后“唰”一下变的更为苍白的脸色，在下了天台后，luz第一次双眼炯炯地直接对上kain，“这是为什么呢？到底是因为kainくん实在太可爱，连鬼怪都倾向你？还是因为……你本来就是他们的‘同类’？！”  
还是什么回复都没有，看着一言不发的kain，luz心里无尽涌出的不是害怕、而是失望——被对方背叛了的感觉充斥心底：明明有那么多次机会，可是kain什么都没有对他说！难道他从来就没有信任过自己？——意气之下，luz放冷了语气口不择言起来：  
“我们出不去，是kainくん的原因吧？如果没有kain跟着我就能顺利离开了吧？！既然kainくん并没有把我当做同伴，我也没有理由非要和kain绑定在一起了吧！”  
说完看了kain一眼，见他还是缩在角落无动于衷，luz负气拂袖离开。  
门被重重地打开又合上，砰然关上的声音让kain受惊吓似得一颤把自己抱得更紧。良久，幽幽的声音在教室响起：  
“luzくん……”  
轻声的呼唤仿佛开启了什么禁制，kain把脸埋进臂弯，带着鼻音的声音满含眷恋，之于现在的他，哪怕只是叫着对方的名字都成了一种奢侈：“luzくん、luzくん……”

另一边，冲动之下离开教室的luz其实并没跑多远。顺着楼梯来到四楼后便停下了脚步。  
虽然赌气说了那些话，可luz并没有真的要抛下kain一个人离开的想法。他只是气明明一切都那么显而易见了kain却依旧什么也不肯说。  
“真是的，我就这么不可靠吗……”  
深深地叹了口气，不知道该何去何从的luz顺着楼梯坐下，脑海里开始一点一点回忆今天一天的离奇遭遇。  
想来下午自己睡得迷迷糊糊时，那两个女生在自己耳边聒噪讨论的就是kain的事吧？的确，自己在半梦半醒间似乎是听到了“一年三班”、“天台”、“跳楼”几个词，只是那时候并没有联想到kain身上。这么想着，luz又皱起了眉头：  
“可恶……那孩子、到底有什么事这么想不开……”  
想到少年总是羞涩笑着，即使被欺负了也就会哇哇大叫、只要稍微哄个几句就又笑逐颜开的单纯性格，luz莫名心疼起来：明明还那么年轻……  
长直的腿因为一直缩着有些不适，luz伸展了一下换了个姿势继续寻思。  
难怪那时候他不愿意上天台了，恐怕对那里还是有着本能的恐惧吧？说起来，如果不是在安全通道里气氛太过安静，luz也不会意识到除了自己的呼吸和脚步声，整个过道里根本没有第二个人的气息！自然也就不会发生接下去的事了。  
理清了这些，luz恍然，当时从厕所出来后kain没了气息，之后醒过来可能并非因为自己的急救措施而是人工呼吸时的接触吧？难怪之后自己就晕了啊……  
刚得出这么个结论，幽静的过道里突然回响起了熟悉的“踢踏、踢踏”声，毫无预兆出现的规律声响似乎在诱惑着迷途的过客去一窥究竟。  
不过已然有过一次经验的luz这次没有了惊慌和害怕，只是不解那时两人明明已经将窗户关上了，怎么会又有声音。  
因为疑惑，luz起身向声源地走去。随着离教室越来越近，沉闷的“踢踏”声也愈加清晰。直到拉开门，luz看到教室里的布置一如两人离开时，甚至连桌子、椅子都还在窗边没有移动，只是窗户不知道为什么又被打开了，吹动着少女悬空的身体一下一下有节奏地撞击着讲台。  
本着顺手关窗的原则，luz默默走进去拉上窗户。抬头看到气窗也被打开了，想着做事做到底于是顺着椅子爬上桌打算一起关上。整个过程中，luz都安分地垂着眸不敢乱瞄，甚至一眼都没有看向少女的方向。  
拉上气窗的刹那，耳边响起空灵柔媚的声音引诱着他：  
“不回头看我一眼吗？”  
“……算了吧学姐，我胆子很小，怕吓到自己。”扯了扯嘴角淡定地应完，luz干脆利落地跳下桌子连连后退。  
似乎明白引诱luz无望，少女也不再徒劳说话继续挂在那里。一时之间，一个吊着，一个低头站在教室一角，诡异的氛围让两人僵持原地。  
“学弟，你身上的阴气比一开始加重了很多。再不离开的话可能会无法离开了。”  
觉得这个两次帮自己关窗的小学弟还不错，少女本着闲着也是无聊的原则出言提醒，“果然那个新来的小朋友就算想要保护你，也力所不逮吗？”  
“保护……我？”  
不明白她为什么那么说，luz下意识地重复。  
“是啊，那时候他阻止你爬上去关窗不就是想保护你吗？虽然那个时候吸到了他身上的鬼气，不过如果是人类的精气可是更加滋补的呢……”  
啧啧嘴满是遗憾地感叹——这也是她为什么会再次吸引luz过来的原因，不过没想到luz的警惕心非常高。被悬挂在高处，如果眼神不对上她也没法吸到对方身上的精气，于是只能无奈作罢。  
“kainくん在……保护我吗？”  
被一语点醒，luz脑海里自动回放起第一次见到少年时，当自己对他伸出手，月光下对方一脸惊讶的样子；画面飞快地转换，kain拒绝自己亲吻时埋在他怀里悲伤的样子一闪而过、还有在三楼时为了他而克服害怕拼命找着那孩子眼球的场景；甚至那次当kain醒来，还没来得急关心他自己情况怎么样，第一个动作便是狠狠地推开身上的luz，惊慌失措的样子比之前每一次遇到那些灵异事件时的反应都夸张……  
相处时的用心总抵不过刹那的无心，是自己在意的太多，却忽略了少年眼中总消散不去的哀伤怅然——kain……其实一直害怕着被发现真相吧？  
“luzくん……”  
少年轻轻叫他名字的声音清晰地在耳边回响。想通了这些，luz推开门跑了出去。  
一口气迈步跑上五楼拉开一年三班教室的门，luz叫着kain的名字却没有回应。环视了一圈，kain并不在原来的位置了。低头想了一会儿，luz转身朝天台方向跑。  
说不上理由的，他就是觉得少年应该在那里。拉开安全通道的门，黑暗不再能够阻挠他的步伐。顺着楼梯拾级而上打开了天台门，果然看到原先怎么也不肯靠近边缘的少年正紧张地抓着栏杆频频探头朝下张望着……  
“你在干什么？”  
淬不及防的声音吓了kain一大跳让他立刻回头，在看到luz熟悉的身影后有些疑惑：  
“……luzくん？”  
没有回应他的叫声，luz喘了喘调节着因为剧烈奔跑而不匀的气息后走到kain身边重新问了一遍：  
“你在干什么？”  
视线追随着luz转悠直到他到自己身边，怕会引起他的反感，kain怯怯地收回目光小小声地解释：  
“这里……是唯一看得到外面的地方……我想着在这里可以看到luzくん离开……”  
只是这么一句便彻底击碎了luz心中最后一层壁垒。伸手牵上身旁少年垂在身侧的手，冰冷的温度提醒着他横亘在两人之间的鸿沟有多大。  
“你不怕了吗？”  
双手交握上kain的似乎想把他暖热，亲昵地举动让kain诧异地瞪大眼看向他——刚才在luz的手指碰到kain的刹那，他便好像被烫到般下意识的缩了缩躲避，手忙脚乱的模样让luz觉得有些好笑。没有再欺负他，luz学着他刚才的动作向外望了一眼后皱起眉：  
“这里真的可以看到外面？被那么多雾气包围什么都看不清楚啊……kainくん确定自己看得到？”  
刚说完，本来还在害羞的kain神色一下紧张起来，抓紧luz的手臂激动地问：“你说什么？”  
——无意识之下用的手劲捏痛了luz，可明白kain这么问一定有什么深意，luz一时没有回答。反倒是kain见luz沉默不语又急切地追问了一句，“你刚才说下面都是雾气。luzくん看得到雾气？！”  
“难道不是吗？”  
没有正面回答却也相当于默认了，让kain受刺激般蓦地松开了拉着他的手往后退了一步，呆滞的神情让luz有些担心：  
“kainくん你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“luzくん……”  
斟酌再三，kain抬眸看他一眼——修长的身形衬得luz整个人帅气挺拔，不知从何处吹来的风将他的外衫吹起显得飘逸，此刻凝望着自己的眼神好像大海般包容却又温和——最终，kain垂下视线声音中没了一贯的生气与活力，“luzくん，我带你下楼吧。”  
“kain？”  
史无前例地无视了luz的话，kain转身往下走。不知道他用意所在的luz跟在他身后，两人一路相对无言地往下走。  
仿佛被两人之间沉重的氛围感染，一路上都没有碰到任何情况。走到三楼时，远远地就听到孩童纯真的笑语一边拍打着什么一边高兴地数着“一、二、三、四……”，联想到他可能在拍打的东西，luz的嘴角不自然地抽了抽吐槽：  
“之前的眼珠说不定就是被他这样拍丢的吧……”  
听到他的话，kain只是回头瞟了他一眼后更加快了下楼的步伐。  
再次回到熟悉的大门口，可惜两人的心境已然不同。kain率先站到门边垂着脑袋乖乖地等着luz过来，不过luz完全没有配合的意思只在离他几步远的地方站定。  
等了一会儿，见luz丝毫没有动作，不知道他是真的不明白还是怎么，kain开口：  
“luzくん你快走吧。”  
“那kainくん呢？”  
“我出不去的。”摇着头虽然不想承认，可是事实就是如此，“luzくん之前说得没有错，你之所以会跨出去就回到五楼是因为我跟着的缘故，如果没有我，你就可以顺利出去了！所以luzくん，你快离开吧！”  
“我不会扔下kainくん走的。”  
明白了少年的意思，luz坚定地拉住kain的手却被他甩开。不再像之前那样缠着luz甚至主动退后了一步和luz保持着距离，kain的神色罕见地急躁起来：  
“你怎么还不懂呢？如果你再不走可能就没办法离开了！这个空间在把luzくん同化！”少年稚嫩清灵的嗓音几乎歇斯底里地叫着，“就像luzくん说的，之前是在我潜意识的引导下，luzくん才看到了那些东西。可是刚才，你却自己看到了！雾气也好、那个小孩也好，都不应该是常人会看到的啊！”  
kain说着自责地咬住唇，手捂着脑袋晃着，埋在心底最深处的秘密因为无法负荷脱口而出：“都怪我不好、是我的错……如果我没有把luzくん拉进来……是我想要和luzくん在一起的执念、所以luzくん才会踏进这个空间……”  
“kain……”  
显然没想到事情的缘由会是这样，luz愣了下双眼眨了眨一时不知道要说什么。因为已经开了头，kain也没想再隐瞒什么，软软地靠在墙上吸着鼻子：  
“是我不甘心、至死luzくん都不知道我的存在……我明明、明明一直爱慕着luzくん……所以趁现在还来得及，luzくん赶快回去吧！回到你所在的世界……”  
“kainくん刚才说，如果我再不走可能就没办法离开了？”  
相比kain的逻辑混乱，luz的声音显得低沉稳重，仿若下了什么决定般慎重。  
“嗯。”轻轻点了点头。  
“我明白了。”  
这么应完，luz抬起脚朝门走去。看着luz一步一步井然走着，仿佛只剩下最后的机会能见到对方，kain的视线痴痴粘着luz一路追随，直到他停留在自己面前，kain的下巴被抬高被迫对上luz的视线，下一秒，luz的脸在kain的视野中骤然放大……  
“！”  
反应过来对方在做什么，kain剧烈挣扎起来。可是笃定主意的luz禁锢着kain不愿意放开，高瘦挺拔的身形压迫着kain将他的挤贴到墙上后更加肆无忌惮地侵犯……  
唇上的温度一片冰冷，柔软到好像会灼伤人的触感让luz更加温存地偎贴着对方的唇瓣。不知道从哪里聚拢而来的阴冷盘踞在身侧，从毛孔一点一点渗入，而luz只是更抱紧了kain，理所当然的动作就像在寒夜中互相依偎取暖的恋人般自然。  
“呜、不、不要……”  
双手因为对方的贴近卡在两人胸口无法动弹，下巴被luz死死地钳着，能够感受到丝丝缕缕的阴气因为两人的亲热慢慢侵入luz体内，kain又着急又心痛。  
微微抬起头拉开了一丝距离，luz额头亲昵地抵着kain的，吻还流连在他脸上，暧昧的声音因为胶合的唇而模糊不清：  
“我说过了吧？我不会扔下kainくん走的。如果只是语言的承诺kain不愿意相信，那么我不介意用行动……”  
手顺着kain的身体下移在他没注意的时候滑进了他的上衣下摆，轻轻抚摸着kain的腰侧，luz咬着他的耳垂在他耳边近似低喃地给出告白，“好き、kainくん……”  
“……”  
怀中的少年因为他的话蓦地僵住了身体。感到他的呆立，luz有些担心地松开了抱着他的手臂站直身看向他：  
“怎么……”  
未尽的话语在看到kain苍白到近似透明的脸色后戛然而止。手拍拍kain的脸，luz心里突然涌上一阵不安。  
“luzくん~……”  
第一次主动扑进luz怀里，kain双手环着他的腰脑袋在他颈间满足地蹭着，不时发出一两声“嘿嘿”的傻笑。可是这般的亲昵却让luz怎么也高兴不起——不是自己的错觉，怀中少年的身影真的在越来越透明好像随时会消失——这样的发现让luz不能接受：  
“kain……”  
身上沾染着满满的luz的气息让kain满意，脸上的笑容怎么也抑制不住，连眼中都盛满了朵朵笑意。从他怀里抬起头，似乎想把luz深深记在心底，kain用双眼一点一点刻画着luz的容貌，修长的手指沿着他的脸慢慢往上爬，摸上他的嘴角、鼻尖、一直到双眼。kain仰着脑袋看着luz，娇憨的脸上第一次阴霾全无，灿烂的笑容甚至刺痛了luz的双眼让他无法直视。  
握住了kain在自己脸上游移的手，luz眼中担忧甚浓。  
被限制了动作，kain只是温顺地看向luz。良久，少年轻轻开口，青涩稚嫩的声音回荡在长廊带着微微的歉意和释然：  
“对不起呀、luzくん，因为我的任性把你牵扯进来。但是，我真的不能再这么任性下去了……”  
似乎猜到了kain要说的话，luz放低了声音想要阻止：  
“等等……”  
“不过，真的很高兴可以在最后和luzくん好好相处。谢谢你，luzくん……”近乎通透的身体在空气中慢慢消融，即使用多大的力抓紧也无法阻止对方正在消失的事实让luz惊慌起来：  
“等等！kain！”  
声音是从未有过的严厉，可是kain只是静静看着他眉眼弯弯地笑着。想到以后可能再也见不到luz，少年嘴角的笑意有些勉强起来：  
“其实、稍微……有点遗憾呢……如果早知道可以和luzくん在一起……”虽然只是用着“稍微”这样的词，可是少年愈加透明的双眸中却有着浓浓的不甘心。抬起头痴痴地看着luz，带着眷恋的沙哑嗓音诉说着少年对他的无尽爱恋，“我……”  
在眼前慢慢放大的脸庞最终互相重合，唇上感受到一丝颤抖着贴合上来的柔软，带着冰冷的温度一触而过——或者这只是自己的臆想？——这么自嘲着，眼前越来越透明的身体让luz下意识地抬手想拉住kain，却最终只抓了一手的空气。  
“我……不想死……luzくん……”  
在黑暗中慢慢隐去的身影最后整个无影无踪，风过无痕。空旷的长廊中只有自己被独自留下。看着自己虚握着的手，luz怔愣在原地，空气中似乎还回响着少年最后那句轻轻浅浅的“さようなら、luzくん……”  
“kain……”  
心里宛如被挖空了般痛到麻木，无法接受这样的结局，luz慢慢收紧拳用力砸向一边的墙壁。痛感仿佛跟着kain的离去一并消失，就连出血了也没有察觉：  
“可恶、可恶……kain……”  
一遍一遍念着对方的名字似乎这样对方就会再次出现，直到筋疲力尽，luz整个人狼狈地坐到地上。凌乱的衣衫、散乱的头发，luz背靠在墙头双眼无神地仰望着天花板粗喘着，许久突然笑了：  
“真是个傻瓜……既然kainくん不喜欢我用这种方法留着陪你，那我就换一种方式吧……”  
不知道什么时候开始，世界好像在眼前支离破碎分裂成一片片残骸。猜测可能维系这个空间的力量在崩坏，明知道应该马上离开、明明门就在不远的地方，可是心如死灰的luz只是静静坐着。有什么不容拒绝的力量开始霸道地拉扯着他的身体近乎把他撕成两半。最终，受不了这股力量的摧残，luz的意识慢慢模糊……

“嘀嘀嘀、嘀嘀嘀……”  
单一的铃声响起划破了室内的宁静，也唤醒了床上正在梦魇中不安挣扎的少年。蓦地睁大眼从睡梦中惊醒，luz一下子从床上坐了起来抬头看向时钟——1号早上六点。  
似乎想到什么，顾不上头痛欲裂，随手抓过身边的外套，luz跳下床猛地往外跑。  
赶得上吗？拜托、一定要赶上！一定要来得及！  
心里这么祈祷着，luz一路向学校狂奔而去。  
清晨的校园还带着蒙蒙雾气，晨曦的微光下显得淡然美好。luz跑进校门后踌躇了一下仰头望了眼教学楼顶楼，顾不上好好喘口气立刻朝楼梯跑去。  
仿佛已经跑过几百遍，熟门熟路地跨上楼梯来到五楼，一个急转跑向一年三班教室。远远地，就看到教室的大门敞开着让luz有些不安，三两步跑进教室，果然里面空无一人。清晨温煦的晨风将窗帘轻轻吹拂，一片祥和安宁的气氛，可是此刻的luz心里却没那么平静……  
“kain……”  
会不会已经来不及了？kain已经上天台了？  
脑海里塞满了各种不好的猜想让luz全身都有些发冷——蓦地打了个激灵，恍然回神的luz转身朝安全通道跑去。  
“砰”地一声拉开门眼也不抬地朝里冲，因为本来灯光就昏暗再加上luz焦急之下只顾埋头往前，所以没留意到前方竟然会有人下来，而对方显然也没想到这么早会有人在安全通道横冲直撞，双方都毫无准备之下，来不及刹车的luz直接和对方撞了个满怀……  
“哎呦……”  
熟悉的声音，让luz手一弯，下意识地把本来推人的动作改为了把人圈入怀中以免对方摔倒。  
好不容易稳住身体，少年乖乖地把手撑在luz胸口维持着平衡，而luz则还沉浸在对方暖暖的体温中——这是第一次，怀中人身上不再冷冷冰冰，手掌下清晰感受到的“扑通扑通”心脏跳动让他知道对方是真实存在的而非幻影……  
缓了缓情绪，luz放开抱着kain的手只是松松环着他的腰，借着并不怎么明亮的光线，依稀可以看到少年脸上浮起了一丝不明显的红晕。还有些不敢相信甚至害怕这只是自己编织的一个过于美好的梦，luz试探地叫着对方名字：  
“……kain？”  
“哎？”  
完全没想到会从对方口中听到自己的名字，少年讶异地抬头看向luz，没意识到刚才自己条件反射下双手自然抓着luz胸口衣服的动作有多暧昧却顺手，“为什么……luzくん会知道我的名字？”  
“我当然知道啊！不仅知道你的名字叫kain，还知道你胆子很小，喜欢音乐，会很多种乐器，有着绝对音感。”  
说着那短短一晚相处时少年给自己留下的印象，luz的眉梢爬上了自己也没发现的温柔。随着他的陈述，kain的眼睛越瞪越大，呆愣地张大了嘴完全不敢相信会在luz口中听到这么多关于自己的描述。  
“我以为……我以为luzくん并不知道我的存在……”不知不觉就说出了心里话，话语中的落寞让luz有些心疼：  
“对不起kain，让你注视着我那么久我却一直没有发现。”道完歉，没有忘记自己上来目的的luz皱眉望向不远处通往天台的门，“kainくん你上去是……是想要……”  
咬着唇怎么也说不出那几个字，倒是kain从他吞吐的言语中发现他明白了自己的意图，不由诧异地瞪大眼满脸惊讶：  
“为什么luzくん会知道？我明明没有告诉任何人……”  
“你还说！下次再有这种想法我绝对会把你拉床上打屁股听到没有！”  
见少年非但没有好好反省还在不断好奇为什么会被发现，主次颠倒的样子让luz气急得恨不得打开他的脑袋看看里面到底是怎么构造的。不过被这么威胁的kain在想到了打屁股的画面后反而害羞过于害怕。摇摇头让自己不要多想，kain也在这时发现了两人此刻姿势的暧昧抬头小心地看看luz解释：  
“嗯、我知道了，luzくん不用担心。其实……刚才在天台上，不知道为什么我总有一种‘如果跳下去自己绝对、绝对会后悔’的感觉，所以本来就打算回教室了，结果就撞到了luzくん……现在看来，幸好自己没有死，真的是好庆幸呢！”  
似乎很高兴可以和luz搭上话，少年毫无阴郁的脸上张扬着明媚的笑容，双眼仿佛会发光般蕴藏着单纯的幸福和满足，这样的他让luz不禁想起那晚眉宇中总带着一丝挥之不去的阴霾的kain，心里不由一阵心疼——幸好、一切还来得及。  
这么想着，luz跟着露出起床后的第一个笑容。  
不知道什么时候，光线透过未关严实的天台大门洒了进来，敞亮的阳光一如两人此刻的心情。看着羞涩笑着的少年，luz清脆的笑声回荡在走廊。往下走了几个楼梯，看到kain还呆呆站在那里看着他，luz扬起嘴角朝他伸出手。  
看着面前骨节分明的修长五指，视线慢慢上移，对上luz温柔凝视的目光，脑海里莫名觉得这场景有些熟悉——似乎在什么时候，眼前的这个人也曾在自己最孤单害怕的时候对自己伸出手并温柔地给出不离不弃的承诺——没有迟疑地把手叠放入luz宽阔的手掌，明明是第一次感受到对方身上的气息，却总有一种怀念的感觉让kain鼻尖不由一酸。  
回过神，发现luz正望着他，kain对对方回以灿烂笑容：  
不论如何，都是新的开始——美好的开始，不是吗？

END

PS：嘿嘿，完成~好开心又填完了一个坑~好了先来说说设定~那个、我一直觉得鬼和人谈恋爱是不会幸福的。。所以结局还是人和人比较好哈。。然后，估计大家也都看出来了，其实这一次探险是luz桑的二周目了，一周目的时候因为没有将那句“非常重要、必须传达的话”告诉对方，导致二周目的时候，kain酱还是按照既定轨迹发展，也就变成了，呃、现在这样了~可是二周目的时候luz桑攻略得非常成功（鼓掌~），将自己的心意传达给了对方，所以，到了三周目时也顺便改变了kain酱的轨迹，让他自动选择了“不想死”，然后两个人就幸福地在一起了~好吧，有点牵强是不是。。算了、没关系，忽略就好。。  
顺带一说，其实本来还想在最后加一段：kain邀请luz周末去自己家，然后luz到kain家后，在kain家人指引下找到了在弹琴的kain，那时候kain正在弹着《独りんぼエンヴィー》，弹完最后一个音后回头看到luz，和他相视一笑。后来觉得可能还是现在这样模模糊糊的比较好？嘿嘿。。好吧，其实，最根本的原因大概还是。。我懒了。。？  
呜呜、对不起每次PS都写那么长~会看我的话唠PS的人最好了！嗯、接下去没有存稿，更新不定，那我们。。我们就下次见啦~


End file.
